Once Upon A Cure
by BurupyaDragon
Summary: Diana O'Carroll is a girl with an genius IQ. She had crafted a fortune in under 13 years. She had it all but then it changed. At age 13 she was diagnosed with an illness that would give her less then 2 years to live. Diana is almost 15. She's running out of time...but her cure just came in the form of a small being called Holly Short...however a certain genius don't like to share.
1. Chapter 1: Differences Between Them

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I don't own anything here except the plot and my two characters Diana O'Carroll and Alexander Burke. Heads up. The stories teen rated for a reason. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So this is my first Fowl story. Thank you so much for clicking and reading! =) I know the chapter's long...I just wanted to test how this story would go. If it's bad, be honest. Please. If it's good please tell me. Thanks!**

**Note: This is right after the Opal Deception. Holly just left LEP and Fowl has his memories back.**

* * *

"…there is no difference between men in intelligence or race, so profound as the difference between the sick and the well." –F. Scott Fitzgerald

I hate that quote. I hate it because it is true, Fitzgerald speaks the truth. I know this well for my name is Diana.

Diana O'Caroll. Newly made mulit-millionaire all at the age of fifteen…and newly discovered tragedy.

I am running out of time.

* * *

My fingers hovered over the keys. I was still unsure of what to include in the journal entry. I decided to postpone the activity till later. I closed my laptop just as my best friend and personal bodyguard Alex came in the room. Alexander Burke, or Alex for short, was my longtime friend. He was three years older than me, a recent graduate from his bodyguard school. If I had to choose a word to describe Alex it would be cocky. Unfortunately even though he is annoyingly confident he has the skills to support his ego. He was trained by his father, a marine, for three years before the man died. He had a natural athletic ability; he just exceled at all types of sports.

"You know, just because your parents are out doesn't mean you can stay up all night you know," he says with a grin.

I smiled back, "Oh, look who's talking." He put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who has to present to a few hundred stuck-ups tomorrow," he said as he pulled me up. I sighed and obediently rose. I trotted over to my room and plopped down upon my mattress. It sank under my weight, the springs beneath the cloth creaking. Alex followed me into my room and rapped the door with his knuckle.

"You don't need to get my attention Alex. You already stick out like a sore thumb with that hair of yours," I said while burying myself into my blankets. I turned my head to face him and he was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded and a pout on his face.

"You're just jealous of my perfect hair," he said while he ran his hand through his locks. I snorted. His hair was…unique to say the least. His hair was fluffy on top and tapered down his neck into a long thin tail sectioned off by a lapis lazuli hair clip…which of course clashed with his hair color. His current hair color was a fire truck red, bright enough that you could shine a light on it and be blinded. Needless to say, his appearance was rather striking and memorable.

"Yeah, I totally wish to look as if my head was on fire. That's just my everyday wish Alex," my sarcasm was thick enough you could've gotten a knife and sliced through it. He stuck his tongue out immaturely at me. I rolled my eyes, "Oh real mature."

"Shut up and go to sleep Diana," Alex said with a laugh. "Nighty-night!" he said with childish glee. He flipped the light switch and the room was covered in darkness. The door closed with a click and his soft footfalls could be heard retreated into the back. No doubt he was going to do his nightly perimeter search and then double check all the security measures. I stifled a yawn into my hand and winced as my throat began to burn. My eyes watered at the sensation and I took a sip of the glass nearby my bed. The liquid cooled the pain, dulling the edge to it but not enough. I curled back under my covers and placed the heating pack upon my throat.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I groaned as the light burst through the curtain and pierced the welcoming darkness of sleep. My bed bounced and I felt a hand clamp down upon my arm. "Heyo Diana!"

I curled into a ball and tried to wrench my arm away from the bubbly assailant. "It's currently too early. Remove yourself from my domain and excuse yourself quietly so that I may sleep on. Thank you," I said with a little venom in my voice. I wrapped a pillow around my head only to have it stolen from me. The blankets were removed not long after and the cold prickled my skin. I shivered.

"Okay, first off. Nobody but stuck up prigs use that fancy wording in this early in the morning. Secondly, it's noon. You have three hours until you have to present so being the nice guy I am I figured I should get you out of bed before you're late."

My eyes flew open at the mention of the time. I looked straight into Alex's brilliant teal eyes and I felt my breath escape. You know, that was always one of things I was so jealous of. His eyes were such a beautiful color while mine were just a dull and muddy hazel. I tabled the thought for later as Alex repeated the time. "Its noon you lazy bum. Twelve o'clock in the afternoon," he enunciated slowly.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. A dull throbbing sensation started in my head and I groaned. Headache. Alex backed away, giving me room to get ready. I stood up and stretched. I hobbled over to the bathroom and pushed open the door. MS. AAR, short for **M**oving **S**ervice **A**ll **A**round **R**obot, was already in the restroom and was holding clothes, a glass of spring water, and four bottles on a tray. The little robot, VBU (Short for **V**oice **B**ox **U**nit), which was perched upon MS. AAR's, shoulder spoke. "Good morning Ms. O'Carroll. Today MS. AAR has fetched your fine garments for your presentation. She has also brought your daily does of medication. Will you be taking your medication now or should MS. AAR place them on the breakfast table next to your food?"

Good MS. AAR.

"I will be taking them now VBU," I said as I reached for the water. I scooped up the bottles into my hands and poured out the correct dosage. I popped them into my mouth and took a swig of the water, eager to get it over with. I dropped the cup back upon the tray and waved my hand towards her dismissively. MS. AAR placed the garments on the table next to a fluffy towel and retreated from the room. I stripped out of my tank top and sweat pants, dropping them into the laundry hamper nearby. I tapped the panel next to my bathtub, setting the temperature of the water and the type of soap I would be using. Cinnamon and vanilla was my favorite so naturally that was the one my device recommended to me. No surprise when I chose it. Within the minute the bath was filled with warm water, just hot enough that I could sit in it comfortably. I sank into the water, letting the wash soak into my skin and repair the damage I had done to it. After about a half hour I crawled out drying myself down. I wrapped myself up in a robe and looked at the dress MS. AAR had selected. It was a maroon silk dress with an off the shoulder look and a simple sliming design. Attached to the outfit was the long hair extensions would apply and a hair clip embedded with blood red garnets. I looked at the dress with a twisted expression. I was startled by a laugh. I turned and glared at Alex.

"You seriously need to work on facial expressions," he said with a wide smile. Then he tacked on, "I swear, you have to be like the only rich girl on this planet that can't stand dress, jewelry, and high heels but loves parties."

I shrugged, "In parties I get connections, money, ideas. This," I said with obvious scorn as I picked at the cloth. "This thing offers me nothing of value except appearances. It's not comfortable in the least, it has barely modest features to it, and it makes running almost impossible. If I ever got attacked while in a dress I would die within the minute," I reasoned to him. He just rolled his eyes. He's heard the excuses at least a dozen times before.

"Just hurry on down okay?" He started closing the door but before he fully closed the door he stuck his head back through the doorway. "Oh, by the way, you should tighten that belt," Alex told me as he closed the door. I looked down at the belt and noticed the knot had become slack, causing the robe to gape open to a dangerous degree. I glanced at the dress and then back at the falling clothes. Then I quickly twisted the knot and pulled the toweling fabric closer to my skin. I can put the outfit on later I reasoned.

I headed downstairs and into the dining room. Alex was already by the seat taking sips of his early morning coffee…or three. Thank goodness he only drank decaf; I would honestly hate to see him with that much caffeine. "So, you ready to tell me how you're feeling today or are we postponing the early morning love fest?" Alex said while he raised his eyes to look into mine. Even though his tone was lighthearted his words and facial expression showed the deeper meaning behind the question.

"No food first?" I ask as innocently as I could. Alex rolled his eyes and just returned to nursing his drink. I sat in my seat, the velvet cushion sinking under my weight. A small screen popped up before me the moment the seat registered pressure. The screen had two things upon it, a question and a blinking cursor.

What would you like for breakfast today?

I tapped my favorite, French toast, bacon, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Alex raised an eyebrow at my choice but wisely remained silent. He watched as MS. AAR brought out my food and his eyes followed my hand as I took the first bite of the French toast. He knew that I hated when he did that.

"Will you stop that?" I snapped at him.

"Nope, not until I don't have to worry."

"Don't need to," I said smartly.

He ignored the response and asked, "You going to answer the question now?"

I sighed and put down my fork. "Yes, I feel fine. It hasn't acted up."

"Well, that's good. I highly doubt it's going to stay that good because of that," he pointed at my palette of unhealthy choices, "but it's comforting to know it hasn't started today."

"I took the medication already. You're freaking out over nothing."

"Yeah like the nothing you're currently wearing," he said while tugging at the sleeve of the robe.

"It's not nothing, it is a robe."

"Yeah and it's something you should be wearing around a guy," Alex counters.

I leveled a look at Alex and asked with a sweet voice, "What guy?" His face twisted and I laughed. "Fine you paranoid brute, I'll put on the dress." I got up and kissed his cheek while I passed. I skipped up the steps to my room.

* * *

I stood in front of my door, leaning against the wall, trying to pull in air. I should not be this wiped from skipping up a few steps. This is pathetic.

Thud.

Footsteps. My gaze flew to the staircase as I dragged myself forward. No way in hell was I letting Alex see me like this. I pushed the door open and stumbled inside. Once the door closed I vowed that I would practice later and work out. A few seconds after the door closed a tapping sound came through it.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay," I said. I cursed the fact that I still sounded out of breath and worn. There was silence for a moment.

"Do you have the dress on?"

"No," I replied. I propelled myself off of the door, tilted unsteadily on my feet, and headed closer to the dress. I grabbed the hem and pulled it off of the hanger. It fell to a heap upon the floor.

"Should I get MS. AAR to help?" Alex asked. I didn't miss the slight hesitation in his voice.

"I'm okay for the dress," I said. I shed the robe and donned the dress. It was a simple zip-down step in. Simple and easy…except for the fact that I couldn't reach all the way to the top. I debated foolishly going out there half zipped because of my pride or actually admitting that I needed help. I mulled over it and then sighed. "Never mind. Can I have help?"

"Oh now you get over it."

I blushed. Alex knew me too well. "Shut up."

He chuckled and then pushed the door open. There was a slight gasp. I whirled around to see Alex holding the door open with one outstretched hand and his face cast to the floor. His cheeks were the tinted red. I looked down at myself. I wasn't that exposed. In fact I was less exposed then when I had been wearing the robe except he saw a little bit more of my lower back. I smiled at Alex.

"Didn't know you had a back fetish," I said. Alex didn't look up and just covered his mouth with his other hand. I was about to add another comment and tease him. Luckily for him MS. AAR rolled through the doorway saving him from answering. The moment MS. AAR made it through the door Alex slammed the door shut. Maybe I shouldn't have teased him like that.

I shrugged as MS. AAR came over and zipped up the dress. She moved around attaching the hair extensions to my hair, adding about a foot to it. She deftly wound my hair into a crown and clipped it in place with the garnet clip. I twirled in front of the mirror as went to gather some things. The dress was heavy and only flared out slightly. I frowned. Well at least I will look impressive to my sponsors. MS. AAR came back with something in her hands. I looked at it and groaned.

Why had people crafted high-heels?

* * *

I grimaced as my feet absorbed the shock from landing too hard on the heel of the shoe. Alex who was supporting my arm looked at me knowingly. "You know I think MS. AAR hates you."

"That's illogical. First reason is because MS. AAR is a robot. She has no emotions. Secondly I programmed her. Even if she miraculously gained feelings, which is highly improbable mind you, she would feel grateful towards me," I said through gritted teeth. Alex looked at me with a slight smirk.

"Sure, whatever you say kiddo," he said. After one moment of eye contact his eyes snapped back to watching the crowd and searching for anything that could harm me. I didn't continue our conversation thread; it would distract Alex and I would prefer not to die, thank you very much. I started heading towards the front but was constantly being stopped by attendees of the party. Names and titles were thrown at me along with congratulations or condolences. Mr. Colfer, a world renowned author, Ms. Widow, a famously wealthy singer, Mr. Stark, a rather brilliant man, Dr. Po, a renowned phycologist, the list was endless. Only one name caught my eye, a youngster who had refused my offer countless times. I stood in front of the slim, pale boy dressed in a finely tailored midnight black suit. I say boy because he had not yet reached age fifteen.

Artemis Fowl. A genius child rumored to have the highest IQ since Einstein. They say he is one of the only people who could ever match my intelligence. That's where the similarities end however. Artemis Fowl had inherited a fortune, was rumored to be knee-deep in his father's old business, and most importantly he was not dying.

I grounded my teeth at the last thought. I stopped comparing us and looked to Artemis' follower.

Behind him stood a towering man, near seven feet, with a glare that could freeze most in their tracks. I assumed it must be the man they referred to as Butler.

I smiled at Artemis and held my hand out.

"Hello Artemis Fowl. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He took my hand but did not return my smile. "Likewise," he responded. I highly doubted it but did not comment. I looked into his icy blue eyes and felt a shiver run down my back. His eyes told me he was not here for a friendly gathering. He had other intentions that were hidden in those dark eyes. Intentions that I did not know if I would enjoy or revile.

"So, what brought you to my gala after refusing my offer so many times before?" I kept my mouth in a picturesque smile, a so sweet sight that caused many to question the bite in the words. Alex's squeezed my arm in warning. He knew this was not the normal senseless greeting. Every word exchanged here had another meaning besides its face value and mine were dipping dangerously close to war words.

"My schedule finally permitted such pleasantries, that's all. I meant no offense by refusing those previous offers, Diana O'Carroll," Artemis answered.

I smiled, not buying his excuse at all. However if he wished to continue with the pleasantries I will indulge in his whims gladly. He was by no means poor and could fund the projects I have been working on easily.

"Please, no need for formalities Fowl. Just call me Diana," I did a small wave with my hand, "and I apologize if my words came across accusatory. I meant no such thing. I was merely pleased to have such a distinguished guest attending."

His lips tightened and I felt as if he saw my every thought. He knew my play but I did not yet know his. So let's fish, shall we?

"Will you be staying for my auction or will you only be listening to my presentation?" I asked with a polite tone.

"Ah I don't think I will be able to stay for the entire auction, I have some pressing matters to attend to later."

"What type of matters are we speaking of?"

"Ah, nothing that need concern you."

Basically he wanted me to shove off. I considered pressing the matter but Alex's grip told me not to. I had a feeling the seven foot man that was guarding Artemis helped his decision slightly. So I let go of the matter, even though my mind warned against it. Perhaps I would come to regret that decision. "I apologize Mr. Fowl but I must be going. My presentation is going to begin soon and I must prepare for it," Alex started to head away. I turned around and said one last thing to him, "I do hope you find it interesting and invest some of those riches Mr. Fowl."

Alex tugged more insistently on my arm, causing me to stumble. I narrowly avoided falling because of Alex's arm. I still gave him a good glare. He didn't care.

"What the hell are you doing Diana?" he hissed. He didn't look down at me; he was still looking out for threats. Perhaps even more intensely than before considering what I had just done. "You know better than I do the Fowl lineage is rumored to have criminal ties. Why are you dancing with the devil?"

"Life is to have fun Alex. Loosen up."

"Fun and baiting a lion are two different things to me," Alex grounded out. "You are putting your life on the line for fun?"

My life is already on the line.

I considered saying it but I decided it to be to cruel. The moment we got through the crowd and to the back I pulled on his arm. He didn't turn around immediately. He checked for hidden attackers and traps first. Once he decided it was safe he looked towards me. "What?" he snapped out.

"I didn't just poke at Fowl for fun. He's here for a reason. I know somethings up."

"You're paranoid Diana! He came neutral and you fired shots!"

"No. Did you see his eyes?"

Alex ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "Whatever."

"Tell me Alex. Tell me this isn't weird to you in the least. I'm holding a gala to present the most renowned artist's artworks in a charity auction and reveal some of my plans for inventions and suddenly Artemis Fowl, the famous child criminal genius shows up at my door. Tell me that isn't weird in the littlest bit to you." I folded my arms, waiting for his answer.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. "Maybe. But…just. Agh." He threw his hands up. "Fine. He's up to something. Just please don't get yourself in the middle of it."

He looked at me his eyes pleading. "I might not have a choice Alex."

Alex closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Just get ready," he said sharply. Then he dug in his pocket and pulled out a contact case. He waved it at me. "Put yours on." He handed the white container to me and I quickly applied the contacts to my eyes. They were inventions I had made two years ago. They were messengers. They would interpret a unique wave pattern. Each message had a different wave which the contact would translate into words on the screen and display it on the right corner of you vision. It could reach someone from over a mile away. Then Alex attached a bracelet to my wrist. It was smoke bombs. You broke the strand and dropped a bead onto the ground. The force of impact would cause the bead to explode and blind the enemy giving me time to escape. Then he clipped two stud earrings to my ear. Simple button cameras. Lastly he clipped a ruby pendant necklace. A dose of medicine to induce a death like state. It would wear off in two cases, when a charge of a noise is played at the exact volume or after five hours. He stepped back and held out his hand. I took it. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

The light blinded me for a moment and then my eyes settled. Crowds of people milled to and fro beneath us. Colors of all types decorated the floor, it was a mini-whirlwind of color. I felt a slight squeeze in my chest and a jittery, almost high like sensation. I looked at Alex and he let me go to the microphone in the center of the stage. He stood not two feet away from me, hidden in the shadow of the curtain. I tapped the mike to gather everybody's attention. Two dull thuds reverberated through the hall and soon I had hundreds of faces focused on mine. "Hello to everyone. I'm very glad that you could all attend today," I started. "As many of you know, I am Diana O'Carroll, your hostess. If you didn't know that, well I probably didn't invite you." A small mummer of uncertain laughter passed through the gaggle. "I'm up here to pitch my ideas to you and garner funds for my projects. Let's start the show shall we?" I raised an eyebrow and the entire hall went dark. Gasps echoed sharply in the humungous area. Then the wall behind me lit up and displayed my companies' logo. A woman cupping the Earth in her hands. "Many of you know how many industries we are in. Technology, automobiles, protection, toys, and a newly founded medicine section." I tapped the panel on the wall, changing the screen's display. It now showed my plan to include in cars. "NWFCS. **N**ever **W**alk** F**ar** C**ar **S**upport is a brand new piece of technology that we would place inside a car and allow a car to come to you with only the push of a button. It would sense where objects are using sonar and would be in touch with the traffic lights. You wouldn't get a ticket if your car was summoned from far away." Several sounds of amazement and appreciation went through the audience. I rolled my eyes. I had invented this and programmed it in my car years ago. Along with auto drive, a system that drove for you should you ever get weary. These inventions I was presenting was years old. It was never good to reveal your best to the world. You should always have something up your sleeve. I clicked to the next panel that displayed the amount of funds I would need for testing, the projected amount it would be to put on a car, and the amount of time it would take for the product to be put through testing. I felt an odd sensation in my chest. I gritted my teeth and bore through it. "This is the projected amounts I would need from generous sponsors, such as yourself, to undergo this momentous task."

Hey, it never hurt to butter up the crowd a bit.

I opened my mouth to begin the next segment of my presentation and abruptly snapped it shut.

I felt a burning sensation in my throat and my mouth went dry.

No.

I felt the pain rack my body and my knees gave out from under me. My lungs closed in on itself and my mouth desperately tried to pull in air. I clawed at my chest and throat trying to open up something so I could breathe. I started hacking. I covered my mouth as liquid sprayed out. A tangy iron taste filled my mouth. Blood.

Alex's hand was on my shoulder, his other hand digging through his jacket. I could faintly hear the crowd screaming and Alex repeating something.

"It's going to be okay."

Sure, if that's what you want to believe.

Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Thief!

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I don't own anything here except the plot and my two characters Diana O'Carroll and Alexander Burke. Heads up. The stories teen rated for a reason. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOSH. Let me first start off by saying thank you to those who reviewed and decided to follow my story. I don't even think you can understand how happy you made me. =)**

**Thank you jayjthebigmouth, tvister25, and mreader. :)**

**Secondly, I noticed, to my frustration, that Fan Fictions' document editor removed the name of my robot MS. AAR if I forgot to put a space between the AAR and the MS. part. Unfortunately that led to some very confusing statements. I went back and fixed it so if you were confused by a sentence from the previous chapter maybe it makes more sense now. Sorry about that you guys. =)**

**Thank you again for reading this. Honest, I don't think you guys know how happy I am. Thank you!**

**GIANT READER'S NOTE! LOOK AT THIS OTHERWISE THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER WILL MAKE NO SENSE. **

* * *

*****_Name_*****

* * *

** ^These dividers and the starred name means that the story is currently being told from that person's point of view. **

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

The colored walls that I knew so well surrounded me. Cheerful posters of little animals telling children how to be healthy covered the walls till only the faintest slivers of color could be seen. I was in Dr. Donna's office. I checked the digital calendar on the wall, the one I had given her long ago. The date stared back at me in bold black letters. I knew what day this was. I looked away from the numbers. My mother and father were sitting on the side talking back and forth about how cute and talented Alex and I were. They were all smiles now. It wouldn't stay that way for long. Alex was here as well. He had just completed bodyguard school and was showing off to me in the center of the room. I was sitting on the white chair, my feet dangling over the edge. Alex completed a kata and I remember that I had clapped when he had finished it. My childish form's hands slapped together excitedly, just as I remembered doing. I couldn't bring myself to act as happy as I had been then. Not when I knew what was coming. The door opened and Dr. Donna came in. Her face was grave and she motioned for my parents to come over to her. "I need to speak with you," She looked at the two of us. "Privately," she added. My parents got out of the seats and followed the doctor. Alex looked at me with a wide grin.

"Hey, we should use that new bug of yours to figure out what they're talking about!" He exclaimed excitedly.

My little face twisted into a hesitant expression. "I don't know Alex. Dr. Donna wanted to talk to them privately for a reason. Perhaps-"

Alex cut me off. "Oh come on Diana! It's not that big of a deal! It's just a test run. You do it all the time!" He picked up the little bug cam and placed it down on the floor. I remember. I hadn't wanted to disappoint him at the time. So I had listened. As if on cue my little head turned towards Alex, looked at his eager grin, and sighed. And knew I couldn't escape this.

"Fine," my younger self huffed out. She pulled out the app on her phone and maneuvered the flying bug over to the doctor's office. She had it crawl through the gap in the door and settle down on a cabinet nearby.

"-come as a shock to you. I'm so sorry I have to deliver this news to you," Donna said solemnly. Her brown eyes were close to tears and her normally jubilant expression was gone. My parents held each other's hands apprehensively.

"What news?" my father's voice cracked.

"Diana has a lung cancer. It's-" Dr. Donna's voice broke as she added the last part. "She won't live past fifteen."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Just like I was that thirteen year old child again. Alex jerked away from the screen as if it were fire and looked at me slack jawed. My tiny hands were shaking. I realized I was too.

It's not something you really get over. Someone telling you that you can't be around that long. To know that you're going to die before you have done anything.

It had been too much for me to bear. I threw the phone away. It collided with the wall and fell to the floor with a thud. I screeched and I remember my throat closing up and my eyes burning with tears. I was sobbing at that point. Alex was standing next to me, terror clear on his face. Then he rushed over and rubbed my back soothingly. He was whispering soft words but he was crying just as hard as I was. He knew nothing he could do would help.

I wouldn't live two more years.

I wouldn't live.

* * *

I cracked one eye open, surprised that I could actually move. Cold metal stared back at me. The only light came from the luminescent tiles; there was no windows. Isolation room, my all-time least favorite place. It was a room I had been trapped in when they had me undergo dangerous treatment such as chemo. Even now I still have to report to it time to time. I looked to my side. Alex sat in a chair next to me the palm of his hands dug into his eyes. His hair was sticking up, telling me he had ran his hand through it more than just a few times.

"Hey." My voice croaked out sounding dry and horse. I winced as my throat complained at the use of it. Alex's head snapped up and he looked at me. His eyes were red rimmed.

"Holy shit Diana," was all he said. His hands cupped his mouth as he breathed in deeply. "Thank god you're all right." I smiled at him. "You don't even understand how hard it is to not give you a hug right now."

I laughed. "No, I don't think I ever will understand how hard it is to not hug me, Alex." His lips curved upwards slightly, a smile ghosting his lips but not fully there. He was still too rattled by what had happened on the stage. I struggled to sit up and Alex looked on helplessly. Isolation room usually meant total isolation but Dr. Donna had bent a few rules for Alex when he had convinced her. Let's say breaking down a door and a few choice words made her think otherwise of separating us. Instead she said that Alex could remain nearby but only if he was disinfected first and if he didn't touch me. So that is why these sessions are absolute torture to him. "How long have I been out for?"

"Not that long."

I gave him a look. "That's descriptive."

"Two hours."

I jerked up at his response. I gasped as my body fought against the sudden movement. Alex's hand shot out in front of me ready to catch me. I looked at his hands and bit my lip. "Are they all gone?"

He sighed. "No. Not all. Some left but most are in the hall spending time with each other." I spun on the bed and dangled my feet over the edge of the bed. I slowly lowered myself onto the cold steel floor. A hand clamped down on my arm. "You're joking, right? You're not going back out there."

"I need that funding Alex."

"You need to breathe to use that funding!" he was practically yelling now. We glared at each other silently until a beep caused us both to jump. We looked towards the panel that had come over.

"Artemis' Fowl is at the door," the panel reported in a monotone voice.

"I'll get it," Alex didn't allow me a chance to argue. He got up and was through the door before I could get off the bed fully. I heard voices and I slid out of bed. I shuffled over to the door and leaned against it, taking in deep breaths. Then I pressed the big red button on the wall. The door slid open and revealed the small chamber. I stepped inside the sectioned off area and the door behind me sealed shut. Then the machines got to work, disinfecting me of anything that would be harmful to a patient. Finally the last door opened to reveal Artemis Fowl and his lackey Butler behind him. Alex had been leaning against my door and was currently wind milling his arms, trying to regain his balance. He readjusted himself, managing to not land on his but in the process. Shocking, I know.

"Ah, Diana O'Carroll. I was just telling Alexander that I must be going. I just wanted request something of you. I wanted to know if I could view your presentation on another date. Is that possible?" His eyes drilled into me and it felt like I was being crushed by weights. So I did the first thing that came to mind when under pressure, agree.

"That's acceptable."

"Excellent. Now is it possible to bring someone else into your estate? One of my friends is interested in your items."

I readily agreed. What harm could an extra investor provide?

I do find it odd the way Fowl phrased it but…

"I would be honored to have them come. They are welcome," I said with a bright smile. Artemis Fowl, for the first time, smiled at me and let me tell you, it was one of the most terrifying things I have seen. Shivers ran down my back and an uneasy sense of dread settled in my stomach. It was at that moment that I felt like I had signed a waiver for my head to be removed.

"Why that is absolutely kind of you Diana." It sounded like a triumphant sneer.

* * *

***Holly Short***

* * *

I shook my head, disgusted by the mudboy Artemis Fowl. I had heard the entire conversation between the two; it had been my invitation into Diana's property. "You are horrible Artemis."

I swooped down landing in front of the doors of Diana's estate. I waited until Artemis exited the building for my chance to enter. As planned Artemis held the door open two seconds longer than it should really take so that I could get inside. Once I was inside I got up to the top of the building and whispered into the mic. "Now what?"

There was a clacking of keys, no doubt Artemis was accessing all of her security layouts. "The area's has no lasers of any kind and even though she has cameras you have invisibility. If you didn't well, this would be taking a lot longer as they are 360 degree rotational cameras. She has every crook covered and if a movement of a person not registered to her database appears she would get an alert. Which would therefore give her time to set up a perimeter by locking the doors, they can be locked from a distance by the way, and trapping the intruder. Quite a simple yet foolproof setup, against normal humans of course."

"Oh stop bragging already," I hissed.

"Take a right. Two passage ways later the hall should start to open up into a wider space. The walls should have guards all around, each one standing by a painting. The particular painting I am looking for has two guards surrounding it. In total there are fifteen guards in the room." I absorbed all the information supplied and mentally mapped out the path. I quickly obeyed the directions and sure enough, it was exactly as Artemis Fowl described it. The paintings were against the wall, two feet intervals between each of them. The center piece was a rather small painting, something that made you look twice when you walked by it. It was a young girl with fair skin and dark eyes, a startled and innocent expression on her face. A single teardrop pear adorned her ear. The painting was faded and cracked showing its age. The mic in my ear crackled into life. "That's it. Girl with a Pearl Earring." There was burst of tapping noises. "She has a wire on it underneath the painting," he said it as if I should know what to do with that information. I knew what that meant for my mission but I had no knowledge about how to remove it… I was brought out of my thoughts as Artemis' voice burst into my ear. "You can move it now. Do your part and I'll meet you at the office."

I fingered the golden frame that the painting had. I was stealing from someone. I couldn't believe it.

I know that it was just repaying Artemis for being a consultant but…I shook my head.

"I swear this is the last time I ask you for help Artemis Fowl," I spat out through gritted teeth. I wrapped my filtering mask around my nose and mouth and dug into my pocket. I hovered by the ceiling and placed the paralytic drug gas dispenser upon the ceiling. I tapped the side and soon the room was flooded with the gas. After a minute or two I dropped to ground level and stared at the small painting before me. "I'm sorry," I whispered and grasped the edges of the frame.

I didn't notice the thin, clear string attaching the painting to the one next to it.

I pulled the painting away and all underworld broke loose. Sirens blared and the lights flashed red.

"D'Arvit!" I cursed.

"What happened?" Artemis' voice came through the microphone.

"I don't know. I moved the painting and everything went crazy," I honestly had no clue. My eyes flickered about the room, trying to guess as to where the enemy would come from. My hand naturally dropped to my hip and felt air. "D'Arvit," I swore softly. Of course I would no longer hand my Neutrino 3000. I wasn't LEPrecon anymore.

"Get out of there Holly."

I didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

The alarms blared overhead as I rushed over to the control room. I saw a short message out of the corner of my eye.

"In hallway to the display room. Don't see thief."

I checked the monitors. Alex wasn't showing up on it. "Shit." The only way that would be possible is if the cameras malfunctioned or someone hacked them. Considering the situation I would say the latter is more likely. I ran through the situation in my head. Cameras are down, wire's tripped. Alex can't find the target. The guards aren't responding to my calls. Then I remembered. I quickly slammed by hand on the button on my right and prayed that whoever it was hadn't attempted a manual hack. I cheered as the hallway doors slid close and sealed. These doors had been an old installment back when I had just began to grasp the wonders of programming. Unfortunately they are a pain in the butt as it requires you to open each door one at a time with a different code for each door. Unfortunately for them that entire process would take too long for the thief to escape. I plopped down in front of my computer and my fingers flew across the keys. I don't need to get all the cameras back yet, I just need three. The hallway, the display room, and the exit hallway. I stole those back and looked at them. It was empty except for the hallways camera and display room. Alex was where he should be and the guards were frozen stiff by the paintings.

"Where oh where are you little thief?" I sang out. I was beginning to feel confident again. I was in a winning position with a very unlikely chance of the tables turning. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" I hacked another camera. Empty. No matter. Eventually I will find them. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

If there was one thing I had thought would never happen is to have a plan I devise fail. That very impossibility became a very close and dangerous possibility as Holly spoke her next words, "Fowl, I'm trapped."

"What do you mean?"

"She had the doors sealed. I can't open anything," she reported. Her voice had a slightly perceptible tint of panic in it. I didn't bother responding and saying that I would open it in a second; it was valuable time wasted on meaningless words. Of course I would get the doors open. It would be a simple matter for a genius of my caliber…or so I thought. I massaged my temples as I read Diana's convoluted yet basic code. I could feel a headache coming on. I had underestimated Diana O'Carroll once I had viewed her presentation. The inventions I had looked at had been primitive, basic in nature. I hadn't thought much of the woman the world had heralded as the girl wonder and that might cost me. I flipped my screen to another setting. Mulch Diggums face appeared. He was scrounging through his rather large collection of beard hair for something. I think I would not mind if I never learned as to what he was searching for. "Mulch." A browned face raised to look at mine.

"Mudboy," he greeted back with a wide teeth baring grin.

"Get that map and get ready. Holly may need you," I ordered him. Before he even had a chance to respond I had put my screen back to Holly. I took a deep breath. I could not believe I was doing this. Then I listed Holly's options to her. "Holly, you currently have two choices. Both have equally low chances of success. I could give you the code for the next three doors and you could unlock them manually. Pros: You have a better chance at not being tracked and you depend upon yourself. Cons: At a confrontation you are weaponless, would take a long time, and it would offer a fair warning to the enemy as to where you are. The other choice is to have Mulch dig you out. Pros: No confrontation between humans within premises and you can depend on Mulch. Cons: You'll be trapped in there longer and I would have to turn off her trackers which could very well alert her to where you are and give her the chance to track you. Which do you choose?"

* * *

***Holly Short***

* * *

I looked at the three six digit codes I had scribbled down and stared at the pad. It was blinking red with a square digit panel beneath it. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. It honestly didn't help that the rest of the place was in absolute chaos but I couldn't be picky about the conditions. I could however kill the mudboy Artemis Fowl once I got out of this. I swear I will wrap my hands around that filthy, cheating, mudboy's neck and he will regret ever meeting a fairy called Holly Short. That is if I don't get shot by Butler first. I frowned at the thought and started tapping in the first set of numbers. The computer recorded the numbers I entered and after a moment pause turned green. The door before me slid open with a hissing noise. I flew like a troll was at my heels to the next door. Artemis had warned me, the moment I had opened the first door Diana would be alerted of my positioning. Which could result poorly for me. I reached the next door and slammed on the buttons. The panel turned green. I could do this. I might escape. I might make it out of this unscathed.

BANG!

I stared in shock at the hole in the wall where the panel had been. Someone had just shot the panel shorting it out. I whirled around. A lanky teenage mudboy stood, gun raised. His face was covered by a black mask with a red grin painted upon it. He had hair as red as the leer on his covering but that wasn't what caught my attention. His bright eyes were flitting about the room, searching. He didn't know where I was…yet. I just prayed that he would remain clueless long enough.


	3. Chapter 3: Contact

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I don't own anything here except the plot and my two characters Diana O'Carroll and Alexander Burke. Heads up. The stories teen rated for a reason.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so mad. I wrote this chapter five times and even now I'm not fully happy with it. I updated because I felt bad for not updating. I had all your guys support and then I didn't update. Sorry. Also my editor/friend got on my case and swore if I made her reread the same events in another way she would skin me alive. I moved all sharp and pointy things away from her grasp. **

**Oh and thank you to all you guys! Thank you to mreader, IceDynamiteDragonflyStars, Eldewind Dolly, and jayjthebigmouth for reviewing! You don't understand how happy every review makes me. I literally scream with happiness every time. (Trust me, my friends can tell you.) Thank you also to HunterOfArtemisFlameOfHestia, edgebones, and all you guys before for following! LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I stared at the screen with wide eyes. I knew the intruder was in this room, the previous door opening had proved that, yet there was nothing in there besides Alex. Thank goodness Alex had been smart enough to shoot the panel before the door opened, trapping the being inside the room with him. Only problem was the intruder was invisible to us and quite likely armed. Alex could hardly fight an enemy that he couldn't see, skilled or not. I had two choices: somehow remove the invisibility cloak that the intruder adorned or immobilize them.

Wait a moment. Immobilize them.

I stared at Alex whose face was partly covered by that ridiculous mask he had me craft. I quickly sent him a message.

"Do you still have the SCharges I had given you to test tomorrow?"

On screen Alex froze as he read the message. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust as the long message scrolled across my view. "Yeah. They're in my backup pistol. I have it with me right now. Why?"

"You have the detonator, right?" I asked. He better have it. In the video feed Alex's eyes crinkled. He was smiling.

"Are you kidding me? You would skin me alive if I separated them." I grinned. As long as he knew it.

"Spray the SCharges around the room. Keep your mask on and then detonate the charge. If we knock the intruder out we can locate them based off sound," I sent. Then I hesitantly added a joke along with it. "Maybe they snore." Alex actually burst out laughing, I heard it through my speakers. He froze for a whole minute and laughed. I just rolled my eyes and hoped the thief just pegged Alex as insane not contacting someone.

Folks this is why you should never joke around on a serious mission.

Once Alex had calmed down enough he followed through on my order. As he began shooting the area randomly I got a timer going.

Let's see how long our intruder can last, shall we?

* * *

***Holly Short***

* * *

I stared at the mudboy. Was this child truly insane? When he had begun muttering to himself and burst out laughing I had assumed that he had been talking to someone but now he was shooting at the walls with a pistol. There was no way in hell that he was going to hit me with those slow shots and random firing so what is he doing? I darted to the right to avoid getting shot in the leg by one of his stray bullets. Six shots later he lowered his gun.

"Wherever you are I would just suggest turning yourself in right now. We can just keep doing this and let me waste my bullets or you could make this easier," he yelled out. I raised my eyebrow and checked my watch. It had been two minutes since I contacted Mulch and Artemis to go to plan B. I probably had another half minute until Artemis gave the go to Mulch and it would approximately be two minutes for Mulch to burrow deep enough and blow a hole in the wall. Unfortunately they might see a small man burst out of the floor but it shouldn't imply the existence of the fae…hopefully. I stared at the human who was still frozen in the center of the floor. His eyes were shut tight, mouth drawn in a thin line. He was searching still, straining to hear me out. I wasn't planning to make it any easier for him and calmed down as much as I could. I would not get caught by having myself breathe too loudly. Then the boy sighed. His teal eyes opened and he looked at the door. He made the sign of the cross and then said, "Sorry."

What?

Then suddenly it was as if someone had burst open a vase upon my head. A shrill whining sound rattled my ears and made me clutch them in pain. I curled up into a ball trying to protect myself from the onslaught. I couldn't help, a small whimper escaped my lips. A scent akin to cinnamon and something odd filled the room. I heard a thunderous boom, a strong comparison to the high note from before, and then it all went black.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I smiled and tapped the button on my timer. I checked the time and my smile shrank by a few centimeters. It had taken a whole of fifteen minutes for Alex to capture the intruder. I looked into the screen and watched as Alex stared at the slip of a woman he had just shot. She was small, perhaps three feet in height. Her skin was tanned, the color of the earth and her hair tone was chestnut. Blue sparks leapt from her shoulder where Alex had shot her-probably a cracked piece of hardware. Alex looked at the camera.

"She's out. Where should I put her?"

I hesitated considering the best spot to put this unusual woman, or perhaps girl. I decided since she had been able to avoid Alex's attention so long and had been able to come up with an elaborate plan to not underestimate her.

"Isolation room. I'll put it in lockdown."

Alex nodded and picked up the child before him. I didn't miss the slight hesitation to lift her and the worried expression in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and spun around in my chair. I quickly removed the ability to open any doors or allow any contact from the isolation room. Then I programmed a security measure into it. If anybody tried to access the room or the code I would get a warning through my contacts. I adjusted the contacts in my eyes, making sure they were sitting properly. I would be wearing them for a long time now.

* * *

***Alex Burke***

* * *

I slowly lowered the kid onto the spotless bed. MS. AAR must have come in after us and cleaned up. As I set the girl down she flinched. My hand had grazed the bullet wound in her shoulder. I withdrew my hands, jolted by a shock. I studied the unconscious being; Blood was dripping out from the hole and was staining the once white sheets, turning it burgundy in color. I clenched my fist. What on earth would drive anyone to use a child to do their dirty work for them? Children should not be involved in dirty work, no matter the situation. Red words scrolled past my sight. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Speaking of children.

"Now?" I replied.

"No a million years later. OF COURSE NOW."

Diana sarcasm held no limits did it?

I massaged my temples and closed my eyes. Sometimes I wondered as to why I ever dealt with her. She could be a total stuck up, lazy, whiny, jerk sometimes. My thoughts didn't let that lie rest.

You know why Alex. You have known for the past three years. My mind wandered into some less than reputable thoughts about Diana and I shut it down. I took ahold of the blue helmet and the wings. I was about to remove the receiver from her ear as well when more words appeared. "No. Not the transmitter. I want to hear who she's working with." I withdrew quietly listening to Diana's orders. I opened the door to see her standing outside, peering inside curiously. Then she handed me something, a circlet with a small light upon it. I raised my eyebrow at her. "It has two functions. The first is to make sure she can't escape. If she moves outside the set radius without my permission she'll be electrocuted." My mouth set into a thin line, showing my disapproval of such…well, cruel methods. For goodness sakes she was only a kid. She barely looked older than seven! And we were doing what?

She looked into my eyes and noticed. "It won't kill her Alex. It'll just knock her out."

"From pain," my voice came out clipped. She brushed a hair from my face.

"Yes," her voice was so soft I could barely hear it. "From pain." She held my face in her hands, her warm palms cupping my cheeks. I shivered at the contact and stared at Diana intently. Awaiting her next words. "If she doesn't move she won't feel any," she countered weakly. When she saw my expression she added, "I'll create another version later. One that will knock her out painlessly if she attempts to leave. However, until that is created we have to use this." Her fingers pushed mine so that they encircled the binding.

It didn't make me feel better but I swallowed any complaints I had. "The second use?"

"It records anything she says. Once she wakes up and contacts her outside friends we will know their plans and who she is working with." I relented and Diana smiled softly. "Thank you." She kissed my cheek and left me standing alone, watching her go.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I stepped back into the hall and looked around at the crowd. Alex hovered by my shoulder but wouldn't look at me. I had a feeling it had something to do with the collar and the decision to return to the party but I let Alex seethe. I ignored my bodyguard and looked into the faces of my wealthy sponsors. Many people were alarmed by the commotion that had come from the hall and my…incident. I smiled at them all, easing their worries slightly. I headed back upstage and leaned into the microphone. "I apologize to you all." With that phrase the entire place fell silent. I scanned the gathering. It had shrunk in size considerably; there was perhaps a quarter of the attendees gone. Damn. I still held my mask of polite friendliness as I continued, "I am sorry for creating such a scene earlier and now. I thank you for your patience." I picked up on my presentation where I had left off. The rest of the evening went smoothly and ended without incident.

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I reviewed what had just happened. I, Artemis Fowl the second, have just failed for perhaps the first time in my life. The thought was absurd to me. If anyone had told me before now that I would lose to a girl as young as I was I would have called them insane and ordered Butler to dispatch of them.

"What now?" Butler's voice intruded upon my thoughts. "Do we attempt to retrieve Holly now or do we wait?"

I sighed. "If we go get Holly now we will alert Diana as to who Holly is working with and give her reason to be suspicious."

"I would say she already is. Her words from before seemed rather…sharp."

I thought back to the short exchange we had in the gala. "All the more reason to be wary." I covered my eyes with my hands.

I quickly made a mental simulation of what had most likely occurred in the room. Diana would've sent Alex, her bodyguard to find Holly. I would've done the same. Alex had shot the panel preventing Holly from escaping through use of the code. From there Diana would most likely employ a radar to identify Holly's positioning. Now we get into the muddled details. The bang I had heard before Holly fell tells me that Diana had used a normal gun. However I doubt Diana's willingness to take a life, even if it was a thief's life. It must have been a sleeping agent…

"Oi Mudboy! What happened to Holly?" Mulch's words crackled through the headset and scattered my musings.

My words came out sharp, irritated by the disturbance, "I assume she was captured. By the noise I perceived through the headset I would assume Holly Short was shot down."

"SHOT DOWN?! You mean like hole in the body shot down?" I could hear the uneasiness in Mulch's voice. Concern for something, perhaps Holly or perhaps for his own life he had nearly placed on the line for aforementioned captain. Well ex-captain. Ark Sool made sure of that.

I cut my tangent short and answered Mulch's question. "Yes, I mean that kind of shot Mulch Diggums."

"Oh," his voice was considerably quieter than before. "She still alive?"

I looked at the computer. My tracking of Holly's vital signs was promptly shut down, indicating that Diana had removed her helmet. "I couldn't tell you." I am not an advocate for religion but I will admit this. I pray that she is safe. I tapped my computer keys and brought up data. "Meet me at Fowl Manor. We have some planning to do."

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I sighed and plopped down into the seat. MS. AAR rolled over to me and began to unattached my hair extensions. I accessed my computer and checked on the prisoner. Still no movement. I noted that MS. AAR had bandaged her up. I reminded myself that I must limit MS. AAR's and VBU's access to our guest. I forced myself away from the screen and rose from my seat. "Can you get me normal clothes?" I asked MS. AAR. A whirring of gears told me MS. AAR would complete my task by the time I was done. I shed the dress and felt five pounds lighter. Holy jeez, I don't think anybody will ever understand how evil those things are. I would give anything-well, almost anything to be rid of dresses. I started the shower. As the water began to steam I stepped in. I let the droplets hit my face and run over my body. I felt my muscles loosen and some of my stress fade away. Alex was right these events provide too much stress. Not that I would ever admit it to him. He would pounce upon my words and drag me away every time I even made mention of such things. I couldn't allow that; I needed the money I gathered to fund my research on the cure for cancer. I felt my throat close up at the reminder and I bit my lip.

The door opened with a click and a thud. "MS. AAR has put the clothes on the end table next to the towels," VBU reported to me. "Should MS. AAR also prepare the next dose of medicine?" VBU's mechanical voice was frustratingly monotone about the topic. A cold reminder that others would not care if I did not take that medicine and die. A reminder that I was the only one who could fix my situation. An unwanted reminder. I slammed my fist into the wall next to me and cursed. "Lady Diana?" VBU called.

I took a deep breath.

This was just a robot you are projecting your emotions upon.

Even though I knew that, the reality was still icy cruel.

"You may," I strangled out. The door closed, leaving me alone in the room once more. I rubbed my face. Calm down Diana.

Easier said than done.

* * *

It had taken me a half hour to unwind from my thoughts and drag myself away from the comfort of the shower. I had quickly downed the four pills MS. AAR had placed out for me. It would be a waste of my time to think about the meaning of them. A waste of time just like the one before. Thinking and bemoaning my condition does nothing for me. I could not expect others to be moved and solve my problems for me.

I was Diana O'Carroll. I am the problem solver.

On that note I flipped open my computer and sent a message to Alex. I logged in and rested my chin on my hands.

"This is what she was wearing when I caught her," Alex told me as he dumped the technology onto the desk. I stared at the pile. A blue helmet with a darkened visor and a backpack with wings akin to a dragonfly's protruding from the sides. "She was flying Diana. This thing," he lifted the device and waved it at me. "This is beyond even your work. This is centuries beyond anybody's work."

I rolled my eyes and took the machine from him. "If this was centuries beyond anybody this would not be here."

He shrugged, "Touché."

I turned the piece over in my hands feeling the cold metal upon my hands. I tapped the device with my finger. The sound that came back told me it was packed inside the casing. Surprising. How could something of this weight lift anyone?

"-an. Diana." I had been so engrossed with the wing set that I had ignored Alex's words. I looked up into his face to let him know he held my attention. He jerked a thumb towards my laptop. "She's moving." I whirled around in my seat and watched my computer screen intently. "Jeez and seconds ago you wouldn't even listen to a thing I was saying." I ignored Alex again and focused upon what the small being before us would do now. She was shifting, rolling about. She rose from the bed and stared about the room.

"Talk about Dejavu," she muttered. She rolled her shoulders and looked at the white cloth on it as if it were foreign. She picked at it and then tore it off. I stared in shock at her shoulder. Where there should have been a wound was clean and unbroken skin.

What was she? Humans do not possess that type of healing properties. …Perhaps she was genetically engineered? But what type of fool would use a genetically enhanced being to steal a painting…unless he had a large supply of them.

I frowned at the unsettling thought. Now it was imperative I know who this creature was working with.

She placed her hand on her neck and stared at the collar. Then she seemed to take notice of the fact that we had "missed" her ear piece. She eyed the walls warily.

Interesting. So she's not utterly stupid.

"Hello." The girl's…or perhaps woman's considering the size of her chest… head shot towards the sound. The black half sphere on the ceiling wasn't exactly designed to be hidden. The small bug cameras I had MS. AAR plant however were. I wasn't taking any chances.

"Let me out," she demanded. I tilted my head and rested my cheek on my palm.

Let's start with the basics, shall we?

"I could let you out…" The female's brown eyes narrowed. "…but you wouldn't make it very far," I finished. "You see the device around your neck?" Her fingers brushed the edge of it. "It will electrocute you should you go anywhere." Her eyes widened considerably. "Now that we have established that I would like to get onto the details. What is your name?"

"Do you honestly think I would just tell you my name just like that?"

I shrugged. No, but that's not really what I am fishing for.

"What are you doing here?"

Silence. I sighed.

"Your allies contacted us," I bluffed. I noted with a small amount of satisfaction that she stiffened. So she does have friends on the outside. "We set down the ransom at a few thousand gold pieces."

"Seriously, Mudmen are all alike," she muttered thinking I couldn't hear.

Mudmen. She distinguished between some species and herself. I had a sneaking suspicion that Mudmen referred to humanity.

"Do you want to spare them a few pieces? If you supply me with the information I need I would be willing to let you go scott-free." Her head twisted so that her face was at my camera.

"I will say nothing to you filthy creatures," she snarled out.

I responded just as sharply, "Funny words coming from a thief." She recoiled as if slapped and just sat on the bed quietly.

* * *

***Holly Short***

* * *

I officially despise Mudmen and Mudwomen. They are all greedy pigs who are obsessed with gathering riches to themselves. If this wasn't a sign of that I don't know what is.

I wrapped my arms around my knees. The fact that she had contacted me the moment I had awoke meant she had an eye on me. She couldn't keep an eye on me forever though. I resisted the urge to touch my earpiece. Careless of them to just take my helmet and not the small bead in my ear. I had the patch on my throat that recorded vibrations so it was no surprise I guess. As Foaly had always said Mudmen were primitive in their technology. They wouldn't have thought to check something they couldn't see.

I scanned the room. It was pretty much a metal box. It had two doors that led off to others room but that was the only thing that was marked this place different than the inside of a cube. I checked the first door. Locked. I headed over to the other door. It gave way at the slightest push. A small cubicle, a lavatory. Nothing here except the common items: sink, toilet, and soap.

I had nothing.

I would have to wait until night came and the watch had rested to contact Artemis. He would have a plan; there was no doubt about that. He would never separate with his gold.


	4. Chapter 4: Support

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I don't own anything here except the plot and my two characters Diana O'Carroll and Alexander Burke. Heads up. The stories teen rated for a reason. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ugh. This week was like the worst I've had in years. My relative died, my mother went to the Emergency Room, I got sick, I have a whole bunch of projects due tomorrow, and cramps just decided to be a bitch and pop up. Ah somebody has it out for me today. That's the only explanation I have. Somebody up there hates me. **

**Ugh.**

**So that's why I haven't been up and about lately. Sorry about that you guys. **

**Well, now that I have completed my waahbumalance time I'll let you guys read. And go find some more Midol. =S**

**Agh, sometimes I hate being a girl.**

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

I rubbed my temple, trying to ignore the ravenous dwarf to my left. Mulch was eating a sandwich, one he had insisted Butler make. I had explained the situation to Mulch once he had reached the Manor. "Holly's shot and missing. You have no clue as to where she is because her stuff is gone." Well, almost everything. I hadn't told him of the earpiece. I was still getting signals from it which means that they hadn't found it. Or they had left it for a reason. "So, you're telling me, the elf is stuck with some creep of a mudgirl because you messed up?" He tsked me. "Messy Fowl." He meekly took another bite of the sandwich when Butler gave him a rather intimidating look.

The signals were normal which means that Holly is in a stable condition. The invitation is still standing so she should be able to utilize her magic; perhaps I could use that mezmer to my advantage.

"Yes. Holly is with Diana O'Carroll," I replied emptily.

However if Holly has yet to use Mesmer it could mean that Diana and her subordinate is somehow immune to it, or have yet to make contact.

I sighed and steepled my fingers.

Now I am just waiting for Holly's call.

"Mudboy."

Speak of the devil, shall we?

"Yes, warm greetings to you as well Holly Short."

She wasted no time and cut to the chase, "What's the plan?"

"Details."

There was a moment pause and a rustling noise. "Steel floors and walls. No windows and no way to tell time. A panel in the wall but is locked in place. There are air vents but it's small; too small, even for me. Has two doors; one leads to a bathroom with the bare essentials in it. The other leads to what I presume to be the exit. Diana has contacted me through a camera and mic. A large 360 black dome camera in the center of the room. I have yet to see anyone so I have been unable to test Mesmer."

I immediately knew as to where Diana had placed her hostage. Her isolation room. I had gotten a glimpse of the desolate room when Alex and she had exited it and that matched the description perfectly. The room was solid, tightly protected, in the center of the grounds, and has three inch thick steel walls. A perfect place to lock a patient in. It would also provide a rather frustrating place to try and attempt a rescue…for a human. Too bad for Diana we aren't all human. I glanced at Mulch who was now busily licking the mayo off of his fingers.

I am going to put you to good use Master Dwarf.

"Artemis," Holly called through the headset.

"Yes?"

There was some muttering, along the lines of do I even want to know, and then Holly finally asked, "How much did Diana contact you for?"

I froze. "Contact me for?" I repeated with a completely controlled tone.

"How much did she ask for in ransom?" Then it all clicked into place. I smiled.

Diana O'Carroll, you are a very interesting woman.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Mulch and Butler's face shift into looks of pure terror.

Hm.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I cursed as I read the words. The girl had given me a well of information, unwittingly of course, but she had still supplied it like a fool. Only problem was my opponent was no fool.

Artemis Fowl. An opponent I didn't care much for; an opponent I could not take lightly.

A nasty taste flooded my mouth and I wanted to spit in disgust. Something that should have been simple suddenly became so much harder. From the slips of conversation that I had heard I could only assume that Artemis Fowl knew what I had done. From the final question she had asked she had revealed that I had guessed of allies. Artemis would now be a hundred times harder to draw out into the open now. He was on his guard. Even if I currently held the upper hand with a hostage that he was obviously concerned for, he wouldn't risk a trap otherwise, Artemis held more information on the situation than I did. He had the ability to choose the location, time, and players. I chewed on my lip in frustration.

"Diana." I whirled around to see Alex in the doorway holding a picture of himself with poorly edited purple hair. "Do you think I should change my hair color again?" I raised my eyebrow and sighed.

"Seriously Alex?"

"Hey! I take this seriously okay?"

I rubbed my eyes and shook my head. "No purple. You look like shit in purple." He sniffed.

"Jeez, I was just asking. No need to freak over it."

"Yeah just asking for the fifth time," I grumbled.

"Fine since someone is cranky I won't tell you what I came here for," Alex turned away and closed the door.

WHAT?

I shot out of my seat and wrenched the door open. Alex was halfway down the hall, walking away at an easy pace. "Alex!" I yelled out after him. My voice was slightly breathless but I didn't care. He stopped and held up his hand to show he was listening. "What's up?"

The moment he turned around with that cocky grin on his face I regretted asking. He said the words he knew I would kill him for, "The sky, that's what."

I stormed over to him and stabbed a finger in his chest. "ALEX CHREOS BURKE YOU ASS!" Alex broke down laughing in front of my face. He doubled over and pushed me away, gasping for air. I put my hands on my hips. "You are a total jerk, you know that?" I rolled my eyes and he started another round of laughter. I figured that he wouldn't calm down until I stopped talking so I waited, ever so patiently. Once he finally regained his breath he stood up and looked down at me. His eyes were filled with mirth and his lips were still curved into a soft smile. I huffed and swatted him. He shied away from the blow and laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine! I came to tell you to get ready!"

I folded my arms and tapped my foot to show I was waiting. He looked at my folded arms.

"You need to get dressed kiddo. We're meeting your parents today! They're back from California," he said with a wave of a piece of paper. I snatched it from his hands greedily.

* * *

Dear Diana,

How was the presentation? We heard you had some difficulties but overall it went well. Do you want to tell us about it today? We left our dinner time open so that we could all eat together. Mom's so eager to tell you about California! I must tell you, that state lives up to its name. It was hot and busy and so crowded. My feet hurt from walking to all those places. I'll go in detail at dinner okay? Meet us at Vittolia Regina at 7!

With Love,

Mother and Father

* * *

I smiled and folded the paper carefully. My parents had always been a source of non-stop excitement. "You know, it's 5:40." My eyes shot up to Alex's. He was looking at his watch with an amused expression. His eyes lifted to meet mine and a sweet look crossed his face. "Geez, you look like you're about to explode. Go change."

I looked at my clothes: A tank top with the words, Love Me, Hate Me, jean shorts, and slippers. I looked back at Alex with a raised eyebrow. "Hell no. Go change."

I just snorted and ran to my room.

* * *

A full hour later our car pulled up in front of the restaurant. I leapt out of the backseat and almost ran inside the restaurant. Well, at least tried to run. I was wearing heels so it was pretty much impossible. I did however manage to convince Alex to let me get away with dress pants, a short sleeve white blouse, and a grey vest. It had taken me hours and a lot of horse voices to escape the short blue dress he had in mind but it was worth it. However I had not been able to convince him to give up on the shoes. I had no idea why but he was intently set upon me wearing the black open toe heels. I stared at my feet and frowned. I hate heels.

"Ms. O'Carroll!" I looked up to see a slim waitress with large golden hoop earrings. I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. "Come right this way." I followed after her as she wound her way around the place. She opened the door to a private room. My parents sat in their seats and were already looking at the menu. When they heard the door open they looked up. Their faces lit up simultaneously.

"Diana!" Before I had a chance to move I was smothered in a hug.

"AIR!" I heard Alex's laugh. My mother let go of me apologetically and backed away.

"How have you been sweetheart?" She scanned me over with attentive eyes. She ran her hand over my arm and commented, "You look skinnier."

My father's hands were on me before she could get the next word out. Within seconds I was facing my father's wide eyes. "You're eating right? You're not allowed to diet. You're way too pretty as it is. I can't have you getting any better of a catch! I can't keep all those boys off!" I giggled at my father's over dramatic reaction.

"Sir, I believe it would be in Diana's best interests if she did eat but I do think you holding onto her isn't going to help her in the cause," a stern voice came from behind my father. I looked up into dark eyes and I grinned.

"Derrek!"

"Hello Miss. O'Carroll," he greeted formally.

"Oh loosen up buddy!" Alex said as he elbowed his partner in the side. Derrek was one of Alex's friends from training. He was my parents' bodyguard and took his job very seriously. He interpreted everything solemnly and rationally, a polar opposite to Alex. "I haven't seen you in three months and you're still as stiff as ever!" Alex slapped him on the back, HARD. I could tell as Derrek threw a mean glare at Alex.

"So how was California?" I asked my mom. My mother's face lit up and I knew I wasn't going to get a word in for a long while. My father and I looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

A good run on and a story later I was back in the car and clutching my ears. "Good gosh I forgot how much mom loves to talk." Alex laughed and glanced at me through the rearview mirror.

"Aren't you glad to have them back?"

"No," I stuck out my tongue stubbornly. Alex rolled his eyes and refocused on driving. A few minutes of silence passed since I NEEDED it. Then I asked Alex the question that had been on my mind ever since I had touched the letter, "How long are they staying?"

Alex's voice was so quiet, as if he didn't want me to know, "Two days." I felt as if those words had hit me and knocked all the wind out of my lungs. I bit my lip.

I should've known. I should've been prepped for this.

You're an idiot Diana.

My vision blurred slightly and I bit my lip harder.

Don't you dare.

"Where are they going?" I hated that my voice was shaky. Alex noticed. His fingers turned white on the wheel.

"They're going to Wales," he said with his voice carefully clipped.

"Ah, that's interesting," sounding bored. My response was too distanced to be true but Alex didn't push it.

* * *

IT HURTS. IT HURTS!

I tried to scream but I couldn't; it was shut. I clawed at my throat, trying to tear it open, escape the pain, and call to them. My vision was blurry from tears. I choked and hacked, liquid coloring the once white sheets. A weight was on my chest, as if someone was crushing me.

Where?

My hand stretched out, searching and fumbling. A clatter echoed as the glass shattered on the stone floor. I looked at the floor, trying to see if it had fallen. I threw myself down trying to get to it. Glass sliced into my skin and I shrieked, my voice finally coming back to me. The just as quickly as I had gained it I lost it. My voice dropped and my lungs burned. Red dyed the floor, pooling around me. Slowly dripping away, running rivulets down from my hands. I bent over as another bout of coughs hit me. I dully noted that there were steps, sounds other than mine.

Alex.

Screams.

It's so loud. Shut up.

A white substance clogged my mouth and I spit.

It hurts.

My hands reached out, trying to hold on. Anything to ground me. Something grasped me and a sting hit my side. Then darkness blessed me.

Why? Why won't this stop?

* * *

I woke up to yellow lights shining in my face. I snapped my eyes close, disgruntled by the sudden change in brightness. I looked to my left and I felt a flood of panic as I saw that the chair was empty.

Where's Alex?

I shot up, searching for him, and regretted it. I dropped back down, head spinning. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop the world from tilting. I counted to ten and then slowly sat up this time. I turned and got up. My feet froze to the cool floor and I felt slight surprise at the fact that the material wasn't steel.

I had forgotten that I had a guest in the isolation room.

"DAMN IT DERREK!" My legs collapsed from shock and I dropped back onto the bed. That was Alex's voice. I clambered towards the door and leaned against the wood.

"Alex. I stand by what I said. Diana can't support you anymore. You need to move on, Alex."

I froze, my breath caught in my throat. I wanted to go out there and scream at Derrek stop but at the same time cry for Alex to go.

"I will not abandon Diana," Alex growled. I covered my mouth, trying to muffle myself.

How many times had I heard those words? Can anyone ever understand how I feel about this?

I despise those words. I love those words.

Alex is always there.

I hate it.

I love it.

Derrek is right but I…

"I'm not saying abandon her. I'm saying search for prospects," Derrek tried to reason himself to Alex.

Alex repeated himself, "I will not abandon Diana. She didn't abandon me and I wouldn't abandon her."

I took a deep breath. Reminders aren't always fun.

CRASH!

I grabbed the doorknob and cracked the door open slightly. I peered inside to see Alex on the floor holding his hand up and Derrek standing above him. "You've gotten attached Alex; so attached that it's impairing your judgement." Alex rubbed his cheek and glowered at Derrek.

"What did you expect?" He hissed. "Diana has and always will be the person I consider the most important. I owe her and her family my life Derrek."

Derrek tsked. "Fine. Forget that I was ever concerned." He stalked out of the room. I stepped away from the door and dropped back onto the bed.

Derrek was right. I hated it but he was right. If it was one thing I hate about Alex it was that he was always there. He was always, always, always there and it was my fault.

* * *

***Alex Burke***

* * *

I pressed my thumb into my cheek and winced. It was going to be sore for a while. Jeez, Derrek doesn't know how to pull his punches. I opened the door to Diana's room to see her still resting. Diana had caused quite the panic yesterday. She had an attack last night and has been out for twelve hours now. I sat in the chair beside the bed. I rested my forehead upon my palms and just thought about what Derrek had said. Honestly, in some ways he was right. I was beyond emotionally attached to Diana, which probably impaired my judgment more than I cared to admit. I've known her for almost 15 years; what do people expect?

I sighed and sat back in my seat.

Diana O'Carroll was my life. I was there when she was born, watching her with wide eyes. I had been there with Diana through it all and Diana had stuck by me. When my father died and I had been dropped from foster home to foster home; never quite fitting in. That was when the O'Carroll's had taken me in, under Diana's convincing, though she admits it didn't take much effort on her part. I still loved her for it though. If Diana hadn't been here I would have still been out there, begrudging the world for being cruel and taking both family and friends from me. But I wasn't. I was here with her.

I looked at Diana who was sleeping, peacefully now, the pain gone from her face. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern.

How long would that stay that way?

I pushed the hair out of her face; my fingers brushed her warm skin.

BEEP! BEEP!

I withdrew my hand and dug my hand into my pocket for the phone. I flipped it open and spewed out the formal greeting. "O'Carroll residence. May I ask as to who this is?"

"My name is Artemis Fowl."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE Version 1.2: Ah, I forgot to include the list of people who I am grateful to because of my whiney moment up there. Sorry!**

**I have to say thank you to Jayjthebigmouth for reviewing, following, and PMing me about this story. **

**I also have to thank Zobo64 and Mrs. Midnight for reviewing! Thank you to Supercoheteman, Zobo64, , AvianFowl, Evangeline Pond, and everyone else! Weeeeee! Thank you! ****It really makes me feel loved when I have readers like you! **

**and while I'm at it I'm gonna ask the shameless question, Review for me? Purrrttty please? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Events

**WARNING: I DON'T OWN ARTEMIS FOWL. I don't own anything here except the plot and my two characters Diana O'Carroll and Alexander Burke. Heads up. The stories teen rated for a reason.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So it's my birthday today... kinda. I'm technically an hour late but shhhhh. Details. :D **

**Thank you to Jayjthebigmouth, , and Crackers414 for reviewing! (Thank you so so much for the high praise.) Thanks to Cloudseth for following and to all you guys who are still following! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

***Alex Burke***

* * *

My hackles rose and my guard slammed down. "Hello Fowl," I greeted icily. I glanced down at Diana and left the room. I closed the door behind me softly.

"Alexander Burke, may I speak to Diana?"

"I'm sorry but she is indisposed at the moment."

There was a pause and I felt as if someone was looking through me. "Please inform me as to when she awakes from her slumber." The line went dead.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I got up the moment Alex left the room. I took a deep breath.

Forget everything I ordered myself. Just focus on what you need to do.

I got out of bed and checked the panel. Fifteen hours since I had gone to sleep. So I was probably out for about 10 hours give or take a few. I went over to the bathroom and checked my appearance. My pixie cut was messy; dark brown strands were standing ramrod straight out. After running a brush through it fifteen times I sighed. It wasn't going to settle down naturally was it?

I started up the shower and called to MS. AAR to get me a t-shirt, jeans, and undergarments. A beep came from the machine as it registered my orders and rolled off to complete them. I quickly showered. I didn't have the time to revel in the warmth or the sensation of the water hitting my skin; I had work to do. I stepped out and into my room, water dripping off of me and forming a clear trail. The door opened and MS. AAR came in carrying a pile of clothes. She set it upon the table and retreated. I headed over to the stack and started dressing. I heard a pounding of feet and the door burst open. I saw a flash of red hair and that was all it took for my brain to register. I slammed my shoulder into the door and it shut with a BANG!

"Ow," he whined.

"Your fault for opening the door! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I snapped.

"Jeez. So cranky. Sorry for being happy that you woke up."

I felt an impish smile creep onto my face, "Apology accepted." An audible sigh came from the other side of the door.

"Anyway, you got a call. Artemis Fowl wants you."

…interesting. So he made the first move.

"Diana?"

"Give me a moment and I'll be out."

I finished dressing, pulled open the door, and opened my mouth, ready to lecture Alex but I was greeted by thin air. I paused and blinked. He wouldn't dare…

I stuck my head out and got whacked in the face by a hand, followed by a phone. I recoiled and Alex burst out laughing. He was leaning on the wall right next to the door, arms folded and a smug grin on his face. "You are a jerk, you know that?"

"No idea as to what you're talking about," he replied. He dropped the phone into my outstretched hand. I brought the phone up to my ear to hear the dial tone. "I redialed so he should pick up…"Alex glanced at his watch, "right about now." On cue the sound stopped.

"Hello Diana."

"Hello Mr. Fowl."

"I was wondering if I might take you up on that offer for the presentation tomorrow. I got an unexpected break in my schedule."

That break being something akin to losing a team member?

I so wanted to just snark at him and act bratty. It was so tempting. Even if I had something better that instant gratification was pulling at me. To have the better hand over Artemis Fowl, it was no small feat and I relished the sensation.

"Oh I would love to have you over tomorrow!" There was a moment of silence and I cursed the glee that had coursed through my voice. To give my emotions away like that was pathetic and not something I could afford. "I hope that you will be able to enjoy the full presentation this time," I paced my voice, filtering which emotion and what level of emotion I wanted to express. "I wish to be able to receive input from such a renowned person."

There was another pause and I felt like a child in trouble with her parents. It was the moment when you panic and think that they know you are lying even though you're telling half the truth. My heart nearly stopped as his voice came through the phone.

"Tomorrow at 12 is when I am free," Artemis informed me coolly.

"I shall see you then!" I shut the phone and mulled over the details of what had just occurred. I now knew for sure that Artemis Fowl greatly valued the creature in the isolation room; he valued it enough to step into enemy territory to regain possession of it. He was willing to allow me to choose the place and pieces we would be playing with and any tactician, idiotic or not, would know that is a major disadvantage. Which made the thing below very valuable as a playing chip. Artemis was leaping through hoops to get to it which therefore leads me to believe his first priority will be stealing it back.

Alex, unable to take the silence, spoke, "So what's up with him?"

"We have guests tomorrow." Guests will be a nice term for what I have in mind. I felt a smirk creep onto my face. I tilted my face up to Alex's and looked into his wide teal eyes. "I think it's time we put that other room to good use Alex."

"Eh?" Alex looked at me confusion on his face.

"Why, preparations must be made for our new guests Alex!" I pulled out the panel to summon MS. AAR. "We can't have their rooms be dirty, now can we?"

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

If I had to choose one word to describe the feeling coursing through me, it would be utter calm. This, this was a game I knew I would win. Diana was in possession of Holly which would cause her confidence to soar. Naturally, overconfidence leads to mistakes; with humans mistakes could be dangerous, but with the fae, mistakes are deadly. Diana had no clue of this. Nor does she have any clue of the assumption I had led her into believing. I can safely predict that Diana feels that Holly is extremely valuable to me, which is not the case. Valuable? Yes, Holly Short was valuable to the beings here. Extremely so? No. Holly Short is someone who can survive a little jail time. She is not my first priority. My first is to make sure I come out of this alive with my honor returned. To have failed, that was devastating to my ego and the only way to redeem it is to make sure Diana was crushed by me. The door to the limo was pulled open by Butler and I stepped out. One of the two double doors before me was pulled open by Alexander Burke. I ran through the data I had collected on the man. Alexander Chreos Burke, age 18. Graduated Harvard Executive Protection Academy at age 16 making him the youngest graduate ever. He had a taste for the ostentatious but seemed able to subdue the trait if required. Has a 5th dan in Karate, 3rd dan in Tae Kwon Do, 1st dan in Akido, and has fought in a gang in Detroit as training on street fighting. His marksmanship with a gun had him placed second in his class, the first being Derrek Brewer.

Butler had told me that Harvard Protection Academy, through rigorous, did not have the strict training standards that Madame Ko held. Though this is true Butler still warned me that it was not something to be taken lightly, someone of that skill could do serious damage to a person.

The aforementioned man flashed a warm smile at me. "Come on in. Diana is waiting for you inside." I stepped through the doorway and was greeted by a slim woman donning black dress pants, a white dress shirt with gold linings, and black flats.

"Welcome to the O'Carroll residence Mr. Fowl. I'm honored that you were able to take time from your schedule to view my presentation," Diana's pleasantries were thick as honey and just as sweet.

"I am willing to reorganize my schedule to attend such an interesting event," I replied. Words that can mean two things. Her mouth broadened into a smile and she beckoned me to follow. I started after her and Butler fell into step behind me. "Where will I be viewing the presentation?" I asked while moderating my voice to contain only casual interest.

She giggled and turned her head towards me. "On the same stage that I had been using last time you came here, Mr. Fowl." Her head faced forward again as she added, "I prefer to keep my shows in the open."

"I tend to con-" I was cut off as Diana halted in her tracks.

"AH!" She whirled around. "Alex! I forgot!" The redhead cocked his head to the side, the pose asking his question. "I forgot to go tell MS. AAR to prep for the guests! Can you go tell her for me?"

What is she doing?

Obviously my thoughts were shared by her bodyguard. "You're joking, right?" Alexander's hesitation was clear.

"Diana I don't require refreshments or substances of any kind," I told her.

She laughed light heartedly, "Nonsense! I can't have myself being a bad host. Alex go tell her for me."

"I can't leave you alone Diana!" Alexander protested.

"I'm okay. You're just leaving for a moment and it's not like anything will happen! It's just a presentation to a possible investor. I've done it dozens of times and haven't been shot yet."

I felt my mind freeze. Did she honestly not suspect us? Have I been overestimating her? Was it that the situation up till now was only a string of unfortunate circumstances for me? I looked into the cheerful face of the young Diana O'Carroll and I felt my mind go into a frenzy.

Is this a plan of some kind?

I looked at the bodyguard still unmoving.

Then why was he not informed of it? He looks as shocked as I feel.

"Alex, don't be rude," Diana's voice turned sharp and Alexander straightened. It was as if an imaginary whip had been brought down and she reestablished the relationship as master and worker.

Alexander frowned and stalked away. "Yet," he grumbled. "You haven't been shot yet."

Once Alexander was out of sight she continued on the path we had been traveling before. "I'm sorry about that. He wasn't intending to be rude; he's just overly protective of me."

"I can understand his hesitation so no insult was taken," I assured her.

"That's good," her relief was audible.

What is going on? This feels too real to be play. Did Diana not discover who Holly is connected with? Was the microphone truly an oversight on her part?

"Here we are!" Diana's voice cleaved through my thoughts cleanly and scattered them like paper in the wind. We were standing before tall doors with curling golden vines decorating the wood. She pushed the double doors open to reveal the grand ballroom, the room I had seen before. Vast spaces between white marble statues acted as columns, propping the high ceiling up. Dangling from the ceiling were golden chandeliers but with an electric glow. The room that had once seemed small now had the feeling of a child in a giant's play room. In the center of this wide space was a lone chair facing the raised wooden stage.

I could feel Butler behind me tense up. It was not difficult to guess why. Sitting in the center of the room was making us sitting ducks. "Go ahead and sit down. I am going to go up on stage to make the last minute changes. Then we can start," she headed towards the stage and as if she could sense that her disappearance from the room would make us uneasy she stayed within our sight. She never left the room eliminating the only thing I could think of as an attack for this room. Gas.

She would not risk gassing this room with herself inside. There was also no possibility of an automated gun in the room; I had searched for weapons. The only functions this room has are the lights, the water sprinklers, and the projector.

She truly had no clue as to why I was here. I felt slightly disappointed; I thought I had gained a worthy adversary. I sighed. I had forgotten that geniuses of my caliber were few.

I looked at Butler and he received the message. He tapped the code out onto the microphone in his sleeve; the signal for Mulch to begin the rescue operation. Within minutes Mulch would have dug into Diana's isolation room, broke through the floor using his ability, and escorted Holly out. I sat in the chair and patiently watched as Diana inputted the data into her computer and projected it. The projector started up and displayed the picture. The lights went out and the event began. The door to our right opened. A dark silhouette was marked out by the light. "Ah, MS. AAR. Just in time." The robot rolled into the room holding a tray with an array of foods and drinks. I looked at the substances before me and by the time I looked up again it was too late.

"Let's begin shall we?" Diana's voice had lost all of its loving kindness and was replaced with a cold sneer.

BANG!

I felt the air as the bullet whizzed past my cheek.

THUD!

I felt the vibrations as he hit the ground.

The real event had begun.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1.2: Review? Please? ;) **

**I might have the next chapter up by Thursday... I don't know yet. All I know is that the next chapter, its going to get intense. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Losing It

**WARNING: I think you guys all get it by now but you know. Rules. Artemis Fowl isn't mine. None of the cannon characters are mine. Diana and Alex are. **

**This stories rated T but I can't tell if that's going to change. I don't think so but we'll see. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah. I managed to bully my poor editor into fixing this chapter in under two days. THANK YOU! ****I really wanted to release this one earlier because of the fact that it doesn't have as much action as it does emotional talks. ****So, I want to thank all of you guys who are currently following/favorite me. I also have to thank my newest follower Kage Mystic. =)**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

My head whipped to the side and checked Butler. He was thrashing around on the on the ground. An empty dart was protruding from the side of his neck. "Oh dear, he's trying to fight it. That's only going to put him in more pain, you know." I looked up at the girl on stage. In her hands she held a bow and arrow. She had it pulled back and aimed towards us. "Let's put him out of his misery." Her eyes flicked to stare into mine. "It's the kind thing to do, after all."

BANG!

Butler stopped moving.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I felt the thrill of the hunt course through my veins as my prey sat defenseless before me.

"Didn't you say you prefer things out in the open?" Artemis asked with surprising composure considering the removal of his protection.

"Ah, but this wasn't my show. It was his," Without looking back I called out to him, "Alex why don't you come on out for our guest?"

Alex stepped out of the shadows he had hidden in, gun in hand. "So that's why you dismissed him. You had him go and prepare the tranquilizers to remove Butler."

Not quite.

"Those tranquilizers are enough to down a horse. Butler won't be getting up anytime soon so don't think he will come and help you Artemis," I informed him. I stepped closer. "So I would advise you to listen to me and answer my questions, truthfully."

"Now this is interesting," he sat back into his seat and folded his hands together. I felt mild irritation at the fact that he wasn't panicking like I had expected him to; it removed the joy from the win.

Ah whatever. I need him to be coherent anyway.

"What is that thing I caught trying to steal my painting?"

"Thing? Why I have no such knowledge of a thing stealing your painting Diana."

I grit my teeth and pulled my arm back father. Then I let my fingers slip and the arrow fly. Alex's head whipped towards me, concern clear on his face. He saw my stance and calm and he turned back towards Artemis, trusting me in that I wouldn't harm the boy. He was correct in assuming so. With a thud the arrow embedded itself in the back of the chair by Artemis's neck. I felt slight satisfaction at the fact that Artemis had flinched when the arrow had neared him but it was quickly drowned away when his stoic features returned. "Don't lie to me!" I growled, "Why was she able to recover from her wounds so quickly? Is she a genetically engineered subject?"

A sneer sprung onto his face, "That's the best you've got?"

I let the comment slide only because of the possibility that Artemis may have knowledge that I need. "How? Genetic engineering has a low survival rate; every single one of my test subjects died in the process." Alex's head snapped to look at me. I had forgotten that I had not informed him of the project results. I had a feeling that he was going to give me a long talk about it…

"As a result research containing genetic engineering has been banned from English speaking areas. Yes I know the history," Artemis's voice was monotone up until the next line, "Logically doesn't that lead you to believe it has not undergone genetic engineering?" An eyebrow raised and a slight smile of amusement before he added, "It's simple logic you know."

He was messing with me. He was full out insulting me. I'll KILL him, damn it!

I grabbed another arrow, notched it, and let it fly. This one wasn't a warning but Artemis didn't know that. A satisfying scream filled the room as the arrow bit into his flesh. He hunched over, clutching the shoulder with his hand. I could feel a grin on my face as I took another arrow in hand. That was all I saw before Alex blocked my sight. I could feel his arms around me and his breath on my ear. "Calm down Diana," he whispered. I loosened my grip on the bow and Alex took it from me as quickly as he could. He whirled me around to face him. "What are you trying to do?" He hissed at me. I looked up at him with a dead expression, my anger cooled by the agony the boy suffered from and the knowledge that if I tried to do something else Alex wouldn't respond well.

"Get him to talk, what else?"

"He can't talk if he's crying his damn eyes out!"

"He won't tell the truth otherwise…"

Alex ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Just don't. He's a human okay? You don't do that stuff to people."

I remained silent and the sound of Artemis stifling his pain filled the room. I stepped around Alex to see Artemis. He was bent over, covering his wound. He was applying pressure to stop the bleeding.

So he can still function under pressure.

"Artemis Fowl, you will tell me the truth right now. What is it that allowed that creature to heal so quickly?"

"Magic," he answered through gritted teeth. He looked up, pale face even paler than normal. "It's magic."

And he still has the energy to mock me.

"Do you want me to kill you?" My answer was calm, composed, and Alex recognized the sign of me dangerously tipping back into full blown rage. He stepped closer to me again; a sign that he would stop me should I attempt anything else. "Let me ask one more thing. Can you do whatever you put her through to me so that my…situation may be cured?"

Artemis let out a breathy laugh. "Your cancer you mean? Yeah, what she has would be able to cure your disease." He stared me straight in the eye. "I can't let you go through it."

That was all it took.

I screamed in fury. I charged forward, my hand grabbed ahold of the shaft sticking from Artemis's shoulder, and I pulled. The arrow came free; the blood arced in the air because of the harsh removal. Artemis reeled in pain. I lifted my arm and swung back down. Another scream as the tip of the arrow head sunk into his thigh. Alex grabbed my wrist, restraining me from injuring Artemis further. "Calm down Diana. Please, calm down. Just let it go." I struggled against Alex's grasp, still trying to embed the weapon into my enemy's flesh. "Diana," Alex called softly. I relented and let go, stumbling away from Artemis. Artemis was down; he wasn't screaming anymore. He was silent because he had passed out from his wound. I looked at him, blood dripping off of him and pooling onto the floor. His once immaculate suit was now torn and stained permanently with blood. No doubt a fortune was lost. Alex saw me studying him and he kneeled before Artemis, checking his situation. "He's fine," he reported to me.

Alex had misunderstood because I felt nothing for my treatment of Artemis: not pity, not regret, not even sorrow. I felt… perhaps I should be terrified.

* * *

I watched as Alex carefully lifted Artemis. "Put him in the guest room."

"The guest room?"

"I already set up the SPB around the place so don't worry. Nothing he does can reach people. The only person he can get in touch with is himself."

"Should I put Butler in the first isolation room?" Alex asked as he headed towards the room. I trailed behind him, staring at the thin trail of blood that followed the Alex.

"Yeah. If we move the girl back to the first isolation room she would likely be gone before morning." Alex's head turned towards me, a questioning look on his face. "Artemis, no doubt, had two segments to his plan. One to retrieve the girl and the other to act as a decoy. If Artemis is here as the decoy then that means he has already figured out a way to break into the isolation room. It's quite likely that someone is there right now." I brushed a drop of blood off of my hands. "Unfortunately for that person, the rooms been vacated of its occupant."

* * *

***Alexander Burke***

* * *

I carefully lowered the slim frame to the bed and headed out before I could see in depth what Diana had inflicted upon him. I knew Diana always had a sore spot about people looking down upon her; Artemis had been seriously unlucky to commit the one thing that aggravated Diana above all else. I have only seen Diana beyond tipping point two times in my life. That moment right there and when Kelly had said something to her. Back in grade school at recess Kelly said something that made Diana go ballistic on her. I found out what it was later. Kelly said that you weren't good enough. I exited the room. I looked at Diana who had been waiting for me on the outside. She had been sitting on a chair staring ahead in a sort of daze. I now understood as to why it was so important to her. Artemis Fowl had a way to cure Diana of her illness but he wasn't going to help her. Her eyes focused in on me and she rose. I silently went back downstairs; Diana following two steps behind. I came back to the grand room and stared at the massive heap on the floor. "Hey, do you remember Kelly?"

There was a moment of silence. I glanced back towards Diana. Her face was impassive, strongly controlled. "Yes," her answer was clipped and short. "What made you bring her up?"

"Just remembering how you were bullied by her," I said as I picked up Butler. Diana stiffened and she looked away from me.

"I remember."

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

Kelly.

That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Kelly was one of the many girls who had plastered themselves to Alex's sides, clinging like flies. She had been the key to the situation I lived in now.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, drawing the past back from memory. I remember all right. It was that day that I figured everything out. I had been in the playground with my book because my teachers had mandated that I go outside and "enjoy" the company of the other students. They had been concerned because the only people I socialized with were outside my age group and they considered me to be lacking in something. I wasn't going to deny that I was missing a trait those other children had; I was missing their stupidity. Not that I ever informed my teachers of my thoughts. If I did they would force me to mingle in their children's ranks even more. It was that day when I had been forced outside Kelly had gotten jealous. She had marched over to me with a couple of girls, the same girls who found it worth their time to throw petty insults at me during recess. They had circled me and thrown the common insults like bookworm or nerd; childish nick names for intelligent children. It was almost as if they were screaming I'm stupid so you can't be smart. It was a normal day until Kelly had chosen the wrong words.

"What does Alex even see in you?"

I had felt my muscles tense at that point. There was many things I was willing to listen to but these types of insults were not included. "I'm much prettier than you are! You're just a nasty little nerd." I looked up from my book for the first time and I saw the girls take a step back. Their shock was clear on their face. Not once had they gotten me to pay attention; not once in the hundreds of times they had called me idiot, evil, mean, bookie, worm, filthy, skinny, ugly, nerd, and nasty. They naturally sensed the danger of going further but they weren't smart enough to listen to it. "You're not good enough-" Kelly never had gotten to finish that statement. In a blind fury I had dropped the book and charged forward. Kelly went flying back as my fist connected with her cheek. The two other girls stared horrified at the downed Kelly and started crying. It was then that I had regained my bearings. I quickly assessed the situation. Alex was nearby and staring at us slack jawed. The teachers, Ms. Travis and Mr. Harris, hurried over to us. I made my decision. Once the teachers reached us they split. Mr. Harris concerned himself over Kelly and Ms. Travis grabbed my shoulder. She whirled me around to face her. I looked up at the adult with watery eyes and started bawling. The hardened look on the Ms. Travis automatically softened into a look of bewildered care.

"What's going on Diana? Why did you hit Kelly?" she asked softly. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, still sobbing pitifully so that Ms. Travis would see. She uttered a soft gasp and took my arm into her hands delicately. On my arm were bloody nail marks, signs of abuse. "What's this?" she rubbed the blood away with a handkerchief.

"Kelly-" I gasped for air, struggling get my words out. "Kelly was b-bullying me. She was calling me all these names and being mean," I spouted out. My stuttered words gave a tragic picture to accompany the scene before her. The once sudden act of violence gained a story behind it and made it seem less wrong.

"Kelly was wrong to call you all those names but you were also wrong Diana," Ms. Travis scolded as she cleaned the wound. "Here let's go inside so we can talk."

That was the turning point. Once we had been inside the class room I had reported that Kelly had been bullying me, calling me names, and ganging up on me. Kelly had to admit it because she had been doing those things. She didn't know she had also admitted to creating deep scratch marks on my arm. That was what had escalated the situation to a serious one. Parents had been called in and it had been easy enough to manipulate her into agreeing in front of her parents; agreeing that she had cut me to scare me away from Alex. My parents had been livid and my mom took me out of the room to let me sit with Alex because I was shaking and crying uncontrollably.

"You okay?" Alex's voice had been soft, concerned for me. His hand reached out towards me and I looked up a glare on my face. I swatted the hand away and continued to cry. "Why?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I screeched at him.

That was all the words I needed to create his chains.

* * *

**SMALL SIDE NOTE: So I'm really curious now, what do people think of Diana? (My editor officially announced that she hates her but admits that Diana is smart. So that got me really curious.) Oh and you guys know that section that starts with the turning point and ends with crying uncontrollably? Are you curious about what goes on in there? Should I extend this chapter and put that section in detail or is it fine the way it is? **


	7. Chapter 7: How Far?

**WARNING: Yeah, you guys know but it's not allowed to be ignored. Artemis Fowl isn't mine and all that other stuff. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I do need to thank HollyShortWannaBe, Kage Mystic, Bee Writes, and jayjthebigmouth for supporting me!  
You guys followed me and many of you reviewed my story and made me seriously happy. =) Thank you soooo much you guys.  
**

**I'm sorry but I need a small break for the finals sooo I'm going to take a small break. Once my finals are done though I'll come right back to writing! **

**So see you guys soon!**

* * *

***Alexander Burke***

* * *

I stopped and whirled around, facing Diana. She was still lost in thought, a glazed look to her eyes. She didn't notice me stop and continued walking on by me. I felt a flash of panic as I returned to that time and my hand shot out, preventing her from ignoring me. She halted in place and stared at the arm in her way. She glanced at me questioningly. "Ah, it's nothing…" I withdrew, shaking my head.

What's past is past. I closed my hand into a fist and rubbed my eyes trying to remind myself that it was long ago. She wouldn't do it again and I was just scaring myself. I dug my knuckles into my eyes trying to erase away the image before my eyes. She wouldn't do it again.

It's a promise we keep and if we didn't…I would shatter.

A soft touch on my hand and I allowed them to be pulled away. I opened my eyes to see Diana looking at me with concern. She touched my cheek gently and brushed away the tear.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was full of love and worry. "Shhh…don't cry." Her other hand rose to cup my cheek. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I was just remembering things." She was silent for a moment, giving me the choice to tell her or not to. "Just remembering how I made you cry." She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Do you remember?" She nodded slowly; not looking at me but choosing to keep her eyes closed.

I remember with vivid horror every single moment of it. Diana had cried and cried in front of me, because it was my fault. Those girls had bullied her because they had been jealous. Diana's solution had been a simple one, escape the cause. Escape from me. She had ignored me for weeks, running away when she saw me, or giving me the cold shoulder when I tried to talk. I remember each and every instance and the heart wrenching feeling that came with it. It wasn't until I forced her to listen to me that she told me everything going on. She told me that once I got into 4th grade I got too distant, too interested in other people and I had begun to ignore her unconsciously. Then people saw how she followed me around; how I didn't seem to care and it made her an easy target. How she was hurt by it all but wanted to stay with me…and then we reached the tipping point. I never knew until she told me and so I made a promise. We promised to never keep anything between us; to always be upfront so we never ever hurt each other again. And yet…

"Why? Why didn't you tell me about the experiment?" I yanked her face up so that she was looking into my eyes. She wouldn't look at me. "Look at me Diana." She shook her head no. "Look at me and answer me. Why?"

Tears began to escape and trickle down her cheeks, crossing over my hands, and dripping onto the floor. Her eyes finally open and looked into mine. Her normally cool hazel was warm with emotion. "I just-I want to live." Her words began tumbling out, as if she couldn't stop, "I want to live and I thought maybe if I undergo a process that changes my healing rate it would cause my body to heal. So I took a whole bunch of people in, paid them a massive sum and had them undergo testing and even though I know I didn't tell you I just couldn't. Because I know-" she stopped and her hands dropped away from my cheeks onto my arms. "I know how kind you are and how much you would be hurt but I want to live. I want to stay here with you."

I listened silently to Diana's rant; allowing her to let it all out. There was a long stretch of strained silence. My hand dropped and I let Diana go.

"We have to go pick up your parents."

I turned away.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I stared at his reflection through the window of the car, trying to make it look like I was watching the outside world go by. Alex was focused on driving and his face was unnaturally frozen.

I've never seen that look on him.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to scream at him don't ignore me. Because he was the one thing I couldn't stand losing. Alex was the one thing I will never allow to leave my side, no matter how cruel I have to be or who I have to remove to keep him.

Unnerving to common people perhaps, but that's just how I saw it. I don't even remember when that thought had settled in my mind. It had been natural to assume that he would be there. So when I nearly lost him in 1st grade I had quickly developed chains to pull him back and bind him to me. I don't even know why he is so important to me but my eyes have always been drawn to him no matter who else is there. He seemed to have a charm that drew people to him and it was absolutely frustrating. It made me crave complete control over him; I wished for him to bear with me even if I wasn't someone whom he should be burdened with.

That's why I hate it that he's always there.

Yet that's why I love it that he's always there.

And this is why I never thought it would change, not unless I let him go.

DAMN IT. HOW COULD I BE SUCH AN IDIOT? Why don't I think?

I shouldn't have been pissed. I shouldn't have said anything. I should have thought about it!

I was brought forth from my regrets as the door opened and Alex left the driver seat. We were outside the restaurant my parents were at. Alex stood at the side of the car watching the front. Derrek came out first and then my parents followed behind him. My parents got into the backseat with me while Derrek took the driver seat. Alex sat shotgun. He still wouldn't look at me. I forced myself to pull my thoughts away from Alex and to my parents.

"How was dinner?" I asked politely.

"It was excellent," my father approval was coursing through his voice but his body language said something else.

"It was really good! I agree with your father." Even my mother spirits seemed dampened.

It was easy to guess what the problem was.

"So which doctor did you speak with today?" I casually inquired.

"Dr. Marchill," they responded dully.

No surprise Dr. Marchill didn't know a cure. He wasn't one who I would place high on the intelligence scale. I don't intend the comment as a cruel one but rather as a statement. Many other doctors that my parents have spoken with had much higher IQ's. My parents must truly be desperate to ask him for a cure. Another reminder that my time is ticking. Another reminder that I was the only one who could fix myself.

I hate this.

"We can't hide much from you can we?" My father asked with a disheartened smile. I just smiled and changed the topic.

"So what are we doing for your anniversary? It's almost here you know."

It was as if I dropped a deadweight onto the car. My parents looked utterly crushed at the thought of their anniversary; most likely because it was past my expected life length.

"We haven't really thought about it yet…" my mother said softly.

"I don't plan to die. I intend to keep planning as if I won't die, so I don't want you to do otherwise," my words were harsh, like a slap to my parents. They straightened up and the feeling that had hung in the car lessened. My parents grinned at my unwavering voice that seemed filled with confidence. So much that they probably believe it.

I smiled back and gently nudged the conversation to lighter topics. Once it started my mother was more than willing to take over. I stopped listening and stared at the reflection in the window.

"I'm not going to die," I whispered to myself.

* * *

***Alexander Burke***

* * *

"Alex." I turned around to look at Derrek. He motioned for me to follow him. I glanced at my charge chatting away with her parents and decided at home it was unlikely. I followed after Derrek. "Why are you two fighting?" My head whipped around. He didn't bother looking at me. "Nobody told me if. It's pretty plain to see. She's upset though she's trying to hide it. You are ignoring her. That's enough to make anybody suspicious."

"Yeah, we're fighting."

"Is it about what I brought up before?"

"Not quite." Derrek looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Sorry. I'm not going to go into details. It's Diana's business." Derrek's mouth formed an o and he nodded understandingly.

Clients before friends. It's how we were taught.

Derrek rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "This is going all out of whack." He turned on his heel and faced me. "Look, what I brought you over here to say is are you sure you know what you are doing? Can you stand losing Diana?" My stomach turned at the thought. Derrek's lips curved into a slight smile. "Thought so. What I am saying is backwards considering what I said to you days ago about leaving Diana but there's one thing I always saw about you. You always follow what you feel. So why are you turning on that emotion now?"

"You knew," I accused. He shrugged.

"Anyone with eyes can tell." There was a slight pause before he added, "everybody but Diana." He patted my back and started heading back. "Don't do something you'll regret," he called out behind him. "I know the feeling. It's not fun."

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I glanced back as Derrek called Alex off to the side. I strained to listen to what they were saying but my ears were unable to perceive their voices clearly.

"Tomorrow we are going to be out too."

"Oh really?" I asked with a polite smile. I tilted my head, trying to hear anything. "Where?"

"Vermonti," my dad replied. "Going to talk with another doctor."

"Who?" I couldn't distinguish any words that they were saying. They were too far away so I gave up and focused on my conversation.

"Dr. Miller."

"Oh, really?" I made a mental note to delay their dinner so that they would be home late. I wouldn't want them walking in on me. "Until what time?"

"From 7:00 till probably about 9:00 so you can just eat without us."

I nodded. "I'll have MS. AAR make something."

Mom sighed and rubbed a strand of hair between her fingers. "Diana, can you make me a new curler? My hair keeps getting fried when I buy the generic ones."

I peeked at the strand and saw the charred end of her hair. "No problem. Give me a while but I'll probably have it done pretty quickly. It shouldn't be too hard." I headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to go work on it."

"Okay," my father consented and headed off. My mother lingered for a moment, staring at me with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Don't let the fight with Alex drag on too long Diana," she said with a cheerful voice and followed after dad. I just stared at the dainty woman trotting away with a self-satisfied hum.

* * *

I tossed the paper to the side and began scribbling down another formula, trying a new approach to the problem. I had already finished the design for my mother's new tool; I hadn't been lying when I said that it was an easy make. I already sent the design into the factory and they are currently undergoing testing. Now it was whatever I wanted to work on. I stared at the numbers and symbols before me with frustration. I was close to tearing my hair out in frustration. It constantly eluded me. The formula or the process would work in theory but when I test it out in reality it seems to laugh at me. I dropped my head to the table and sighed. As if a switch turned on the birds started to chip cheerfully. "Silence yourself you friggen ostentatious winged creatures," I commanded. I picked myself up and looked out the window; the first light of dawn was peeking through the clouds. "Damn." I checked the time. It was seven twelve. I rubbed my eyes blearily and sighed. I was so used to Alex coming in and stopping me before it was too late that I hadn't bothered to check the time. I sighed again and put my face in my hands. I hadn't even realized that I had been waiting for him. I got up from the chair and stared at the bed longingly. I couldn't go to sleep now; not unless I wanted to wait to quiz Artemis. My parents would be away for only a little bit and I couldn't take the chance of oversleeping. Alas I was going to without sleep. I dug my palms into my eyes until spots appeared and grounded my teeth in frustration.

Damn.

I headed downstairs and glanced at the table. Alex was already there sipping away at his decaf. He didn't acknowledge me.

It stung like hell. The air was hard to take in; it felt as if the consistency had suddenly hardened and I was trying to breathe in ice.

I stared at him for a moment, debating the pros and cons of greeting him.

"Morning," I said with a soft smile. He didn't answer but this time he at least looked at me. His normally jubilant face was devoid of emotion. His eyes drilled into me before returning to look at the dark liquid in his hands.

I bit my tongue down and shook my head. I'm too tired for this shit. I sat in my normal spot and the panel came up. I tapped coffee. I decided I didn't have much of an appetite so I skipped the food; consequences be damned.

Pretty soon MS. AAR rolled out with a cup of steaming coffee on a silver platter. She lowered it upon the table and returned to her daily tasks. I picked it up and raised it to my lips. The hot coffee burned and was bitter in my mouth. I swallowed. I shivered as I felt the jolt of caffeine rush through me.

Alex didn't comment at all.

* * *

***Alexander Burke***

* * *

I glared down at the reflection in the cup; trying to ignore Diana. She was being mean. She was silently sipping away at a cup of coffee, the first offense to my sensibilities. Then there was the fact that she was a mess with her hair tousled and dark rings under her eyes; she had obviously stayed up all night, another affront. Lastly she had thought it unnecessary to eat which would ruin her condition even more. I swear she wanted me to scream at her. I looked up as the door opened again. MS. AAR and VBU were coming. On the tray MS. AAR used to fetch things were a collection of orange containers-medication. "Ms. O'Carroll, you have not taken your morning dosage. Please consume them immediately." Diana's head rolled to the side to look at the two robots. She stared at the collection and offered no response.

I swear-does she-?

I shot away from the table, the chair skidding against the floor loudly. Diana looked up at me slowly, her eyes dead. "What?"

I looked at her for a moment. "Don't knock yourself out."

I left the room and slammed the door shut with a bang!

Derrek was in the hall within seconds, a disapproving look on his face. "Do you understand what time it is?"

"Yeah. It's 7:20."

"It's too damn early for you to be slamming doors around!" He hissed at me. "I don't care if you fought with Diana or what, DON'T SLAM THE DOOR." He checked down the hall. "I'm going to do a round around. You want outside?"

I looked out the window longingly but rejected the offer, "Nah, I'll take the inside today."

Derrek's surprise was evident. "What?"

"I've got the inside, buddy. You sure you don't need to get your hearing checked you old geezer?" I grinned. Derrek punched my shoulder-**hard**.

"Here I was trying to be nice since I know how you like going outside and look at you. Calling your friend a geezer," Derrek said with a mock sigh.

"I am being nice! I'm letting you collect some much needed sun, Derrek," I smiled and patted his back. Derrek rolled his eyes and headed towards the back. Once he turned the corner I let out the breath I had been holding. I ran my hand through my hair and frowned, disgusted with myself. I had lied.

If I let him do the rounds inside Diana's occupants would be found out and that would be disastrous.

I may be mad at Diana for lying, but I still can't leave her. To keep her, I have already broken a rule my parents had set for me. I still kept to the others but…

I headed the opposite direction Derrek had gone as I mulled over the question.

How far would I be willing to go for Diana?


	8. Chapter 8: Freely Speaking

**WARNING: I think you guys all know but the rules say I'm going to be in trouble if I don't deliver the little announcement sooo...Artemis Fowl is not a series that is written by me. I only own my characters and this plot. So boom- don't sue me. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me first thank all those who are reading my story and waited so patiently for my chapter updates. Next let me thank those new followers and commenters: Fire and Snow, Bee Writes, jayjthebigmouth, and HollyShortWannaBe. **

**So I'm of my hiatus and back in action! I need to apologize to you guys for such a long break and so, I am sorry. Sorry for being mean and not updating a chapter right after finals; I was having a lot of difficulties but that's still no excuse. I'm sorry. Forgive me!**

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I took the medication slowly, lethargy consuming my efforts. I glanced towards the door Alex had stormed out of and sighed.

"Don't keep sighing! With every sigh a small bit of happiness escapes!" My mother's loved catchphrase echoed across the room. I felt myself tip as she tackled me in hug. I nearly fell off the chair.

"Mom."

"What an energetic greeting!" My mother said with a cheerful laugh. She kissed both my cheeks and then skipped over to a vacant seat. She plopped herself down and began to look over the choices.

"Morning ki-," my dad's greeting was interrupted by an enormous yawn. He sat down in the chair next to mother.

"Da-"

I was cut off as my mother asked father, "What should I get today?"

His answer was automatic, "Bacon." He answered her with an amusing expression, "Everything's better with bacon."

"But it's so boring! And salty!" my mother's complaint was barely a moment after my father's answer.

Dad's immediately responded, "Bacon in chocolate."

"Oh, now that's an idea." My mother put her order in.

"That's disgusting," I commented.

"Have you ever tried it?" my mother was about to start on how you shouldn't judge before you try it spiel but I interjected.

"No, it's disgusting that you're eating chocolate for breakfast," I shuddered.

"Says the child whose nursing a cup of caffeine," my dad countered.

I looked down at the solitary cup. "Fair enough," I shrugged and relented. MS. AAR came in and delivered the food: a plate of bacon and eggs for my father, a bar of bacon chocolate and toast for my mother. I rapped my knuckle on the table, calling for attention and MS. AAR dutifully came. "Can you get me the book I was reading before?"

MS. AAR headed off. "You're not going to talk to us?" My mother pouted.

"Of course I am going to talk to you guys," I smiled sweetly and bit my tongue. I can live through a small chat.

* * *

Screw every single stupid idea that I ever thought of. What on Earth thought I was coherent enough to sort through my mother's stream of conversation? I rubbed my temple and trotted over to my range. I opened the door and settled down inside, making sure to follow proper procedures. Even if no one else used it why should I dishonor the art's rules? My socks made no noise of the laminated wood floor. I fingered my favorite bow, a well-worn bamboo han-kyu bow. I took it up, feeling the cool urushi laminated wood and smiled. I haven't shot these for a while. I carefully donned my gear: the glove, the ring, and then the arm brace. I tested the string and worked with it until I felt it was satisfactory. I went over to the side and tapped the panel. The area before me shifted. What used to be a grassy plain with one target was now an overgrown forest with several targets slowly shifting. I grabbed six arrows and grinned.

What better way to release frustration?

* * *

Thwack! With a sharp sound the upshot arrow embedded itself into the final target, to the right of the mark. I cursed and took a deep breath; trying to regain my strength. It was painful to pull back the string far enough to sink the arrow into the polyester and wood targets. I was heaving for air, a disgraceful sight to any practitioner; a mark of failure to keep composure and aim true. I clicked my tongue in disgust and sighed.

"Diana," he called out to me. I whirled around, immediately straightening and composing myself. I hadn't noticed that Derrek had entered the building while I had been practicing. Derrek seemed unfazed by my complete shift and the obvious breaking teetering around underneath the facade. He shook his head. "You guys are living wrecks. What is worth fighting over if this is going to be the outcome?" Derrek sighed. I glared at him.

"I'm assuming you are here for more than giving commentary on my disagreement with Alex?" My words were sharp.

"You're right. I'm not here for commentary. I'm here to tell you that your parents are heading out to dinner."

I was surprised. Dinner was supposed to 7. That means I've been in here for 8 hours. I missed lunch and decided against breakfast. Alex would be having a fit by now…if he was talking to me. "I've been in here for that long?"

"Is it really that surprising?" Derrek asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alex told me you used to lock yourself in here for hours on end when your parents had been on trips. That or in your room designing products."

I felt my body freeze as my mind shifted back to the child; the one who had felt abandoned by her parents when she needed them most. I shook my head and shrugged at Derrek. "It took my mind off of things," I answered with calmer emotion. Then Derrek's words from before fully sank in. Good gosh I was tired if it took me that long to decipher his words. "You said both of us."

I saw a small smile form on Derrek's face, "I did. Alex is a mess too. I just saw him."

"Is that supposed to be groundbreaking news?"

"No, but the fact that he is fighting with you is. It's surprising that he could and would work up the nerve to." I kept silent. Derrek's eyes narrowed. "I think you know why."

"You show amazing perceptiveness Derrek." I looked over Derrek's head and at the door. "Yes. I sensed there was something more."

"So then why ignore it?"

"I can't return it," my voice was soft, barely above a whisper. An emotion I hated to accept hovered over my words.

"Can't or won't?" Derrek challenged. He was leaning forward slightly a defiant look on his face. "Is it not because you are afraid?"

"Who gave you permission to speak freely?" I snapped. My fingers were gripped the wood of the bow so hard that it hurt.

Derrek returned to his normally aloof standing. "No one." He pushed the door behind him open. "Still, those words are ones you will think about." With that he left.

I really wanted to sink an arrow into his leg.

* * *

I tapped the enter button; finishing the hack and entering the new completed code. All the traffic lights now were under my control. I lengthened the amount of time the light stayed red to delay them for at least a few moments. I wouldn't want them to walk in on my talk with Artemis after all.

I snapped the laptop shut and whirled around in the office chair. Alex was in the doorway trying his utmost best not to look at me. It would be sort of cute if I hadn't been the person he was upset at. I sighed and got out of my seat. I didn't say anything to him as I passed him. His hand grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. "Diana."

"What?"

"Are you going to be speaking with Artemis?"

"Interrogating him? Yes," I yanked my arm from his grip. "I don't want you there."

There was a long pause as Alex stared at me. His jaw was slack and his teal eyes were shining slightly more than normal.

I wanted to reach out and brush the tear that threatened away but I will not. Not if I want to use the information Derrek has offered me.

His mouth moved, most likely to ask a question, but then his features hardened. "I'm coming; whether you like it or not."

"Fine, but you have to hide," I huffed. Alex nodded.

I whirled around, trying to hide the smile that was crawling up uncontrollably on my face.

Perhaps the situation wasn't as far gone as I thought.

* * *

I stood in front of the guest room door and unlocked the door. The door slid open before me to reveal a perfectly comfortable Artemis lying on the bed with one of my books.

"How kind of you to provide entertainment Diana."

"You still are an entirely welcome guest to the O'Carroll home, Artemis. Is it not natural that I would provide amusement for you?" My lips contorted into a smile.

"Really," Artemis looked up from his book and closed it, "So you lock your guests away without thought?"

I didn't falter and responded, "Small exceptions can be made for important guests like you."

I stood in front of the guest room door and unlocked the door. The door slid open before me to reveal a perfectly comfortable Artemis lying on the bed with one of my books.

"How kind of you to provide entertainment Diana."

"You still are an entirely welcome guest to the O'Carroll home, Artemis. Is it not natural that I would provide amusement for you?" My lips contorted into a smile.

"Really," Artemis looked up from his book and closed it, "So you lock your guests away without thought?"

I didn't falter and responded, "Small exceptions can be made for important guests like you."

"Since you are so willing to offer me explanations, explain to me as to where Alexander is?"

"Not with me; as you can see." He leveled me with a look and I just nodded. "Yes, I told you your answer."

Artemis sighed and leaned back. "The robot behind you?"

"If you are asking as to what it is, it is my personal robot MS. AAR. As for what she is doing here? She has gathered my supplies for me." Artemis looked at the tray. "I believe you are able to deduce what I need them for." My fingers closed around the curved handle of the water jug. My other hand picked up the spotless white hand towel.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." Eyes locked, one pair filled with desperately concealed apprehension and the other was filled with sadistic amusement. My mouth opened slowly, pursing.

"You're right. I wouldn't torture you…" I watched with wicked amusement as Artemis Fowl the II relaxed and then finished my sentence, "if Alex was around." Artemis' body tensed once again and his eyes raised back to my face. "Unfortunately for you, Alex has taken a small leave of absence." I gazed at him with an icy cold mask. "So I will only say this once. Heal me."

"Request changed this time around."

"I'm not very patient Artemis."

"No, you're not. You can't afford to be, now can you?"

Count to ten Diana. Don't let him get to you. Not once you got this far.

"Are you really sure you want to be saying things like that?" I tapped the metal container and it echoed through the room.

"Are you really sure you want to be threatening me? You need me."

"Just because I need you…" I began. I stepped closer to him and pushed him down. MS. AAR took no time at all completing my instructions. She placed a weight on his leg while I watched him wince under the pressure. He kicked at it but it wouldn't budge. MS. AAR placed the second one down and Artemis was immobilized and suffering lightly. I stepped back and finished my sentence, "…doesn't mean I can't hurt you. As long as you can breathe, talk, and think you're capable of helping me."

"Diana…" a warning scrolled across the contacts.

"Now are you a little more willing?"

"I won't be helping you," Artemis watched me with intent eyes. He leaned towards me, "Not even once did it cross my mind that it would be worth my time to help you."

Everything went out the door. The towel was over his mouth and nose in a second and I was pouring water down his throat; drowning him. Fingers clawed at my hands and chest, trying to push me away, trying to stop me.

A strong grip wrapped around my waist and lifted me away from Artemis. "LET ME GO! DAMNIT! LET ME THE HELL GO!" I screeched. Two bodies passed through the doorway and then the door slammed shut, leaving Artemis alone.

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

I coughed up some water, my lungs burning. I struggled to bring in air and sat silently for a few moments, allowing the pain to recede slightly. The robot that had been holding the tray for Diana rolled over and removed the weights. I winced as I moved my legs; the weights had not been light but it had all been worth it.

I had taken a bet and it had paid off. I had guessed correctly in believing that Alexander would never leave Diana fully unprotected, he would be watching her from another room. All I had to do was take advantage of Diana's personality and curl it to my desires. She revealed, quite willingly, that Alexander would not allow cruelty. Before she had locked me away she showed extremely weak control over her anger and it had been simple to take all the variables and plug it into a plan.

Once I finished curling up and blocking my hands from the camera did I open my hand. A small phone lay in my palm. I had taken advantage of the frenzy to snatch the phone that had been tipping out of her pocket.

I typed in the number to the rental phone I gave to Mulch.

"Who's this?"

"Mulch, code Mole." There was a moment of silence and the line went dead. I made one final call, my trump card to this entire battle. The dial tone rung and I waited.

"Thank You for calling the New York Times Crossword Answer Room." I smiled.

I couldn't help but be reminded of what the people tended to say, "The man who loses his temper is the man that loses." For once the masses were correct. Diana's temper would be her downfall.


	9. Chapter 9: Over Before It Ever Began

**WARNING: Artemis Fowl isn't mine; don't sue me. We cool? =)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, it's like 2 in the morning over by me and suddenly through my headache bursts this tangent and that lead me here. Anyway, besides being a total lame author and being slow, I wanted to at least earn myself a few rep points and let you guys choose how this story is going to turn out. On my page is a poll I would like you guys to answer AFTER you have read the new chapter. It has a spoiler. **

**=P**

**Anyway, I need to thank these awesome guys: HollyShortWannaBe, my mysterious guest reviewer, IsileeTandem, and jayjthebigmouth for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank Carisma Targaryen, brigifcoll, MagicLuck, and IsileeTandem (Yep, I know your name's on here twice but you fit TWO categories) for following my story. You guys are the things that keep me going. Everybody's encouragement keeps me up writing those chapters again and again. So, seriously, thanks. **

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I twisted my way out of Alex's arms. Alex's hand grabbed my hand and whirled me around. His face was contorted to one of rage. His hand lifted. My neck shot to the left from the sheer force behind the slap. I covered my stinging cheek and collapsed. I stilled for a moment, shocked by the pain.

"There are just some lines you don't cross Diana."

My head snapped up to face Alex and I got up. "You should be saying that to him, not me!"

"Are you talking about Artemis?"

"YES!" I hissed.

"He only used words Diana. You went and fricken drowned him!"

"He deserved it."

Then there was silence. I looked into his eyes and saw something that terrified me. I could see the chains I had carefully crafted chipping and breaking with each passing moment. "Alex."

Alex's eyes closed and he turned away. Something that held me together shattered before me and panic flooded in. I shot forward and grabbed ahold of Alex, my arms encircling his waist. I buried my face in his back and begged, "Please Alex. Please don't hate me. Please." Alex stiffened. "Please don't leave me alone."

* * *

***Alexander Burke***

* * *

I could feel her arms around me; I could feel how much she's shaking. She's honestly scared out of her wits of me leaving…but can I risk staying? If I stay I would be abandoning almost everything my parents had taught me.

Who do I want more? The ghost of my family or the memories of Diana?

"Please Alex," her voice trembled. "Please don't."

What am I willing to give up for her?

Am I really willing to give up them?

I closed my eyes and made my decision. My hands came down and gently pried Diana's hands off me.

Her face blanched and the silenced that followed was painful. Words tumbled out of Diana's mouth, practically slurred together from her rush."I'm sorry. I'm just afraid Alex. Please. Oh please, don't do this to me." Her voice broke. "Please. I'm afraid Alex."

I stepped forward, away from her. Then I turned back. Diana's eyes were dewy with tears. My hands cupped her cheeks. A tear rolled over and I wiped it away with my thumb. "Shhh," I quieted her. I kissed her forehead reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm not going to leave you."

"Thank you," her voice was filled with relief. "I'm sorry. Thank you," she alternated between the two. I placed a finger on her lips and she stopped talking. Her eyes stared into mine, patiently waiting for something she didn't yet understand.

"You have to treat people with kindness Diana," she didn't open her mouth and let me continue. "I know you are different. I know you are hurt. I know you're afraid." Her gaze on me was intense and I could sense that she was clinging to my every word. "So let me take away one of those fears." My arms came around Diana and pulled her close to me. "I won't leave you alone. I can't leave you alone Diana." I buried my face in her hair trying to gather my courage. I inhaled the spicy cinnamon and sweet vanilla scent Diana always seemed to carry. How appropriate for her. I closed my eyes. "Diana, I lo-"

And then the world fell into darkness.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

The words he was going to say were lost in the noise. The roar echoed as dust shook down. Everything blurred and then light blinded me. I remember the pain and then the silence.

* * *

I felt something wet hit my cheek and it startled me. I opened my eyes, light streamed in and attacked me. I felt the drop and looked at my hands. Red.

"You okay?" A voice wheezed out. A voice I knew too well. I looked up. Alex's body was sprawled over me protectively, covering me.

"Alex?" His face was so pale. He was still searching around.

"Good. It's over," Alex collapsed. I grabbed ahold of him. Blood coated my hands. I stared at the rock jutting from Alex's chest. He was breathing but shuddering every time. Slowly moving up and then down. "Guess I'm going to break that promise, right after I made it."

"Alex?" I brushed his red hair away from his face. This isn't happening. It's not happening. It's just-

Something soft brushed my lips. "I love you Diana," the words were so quiet. He stopped moving.

"Alex? Alex?" I touched his cheek. It was warm to the touch, "You're not allowed to leave me! Alex, answer me!" I kissed him, over and over again. "Please wake up. Please," I begged. He was so still. Alex would never be able to sit this still. His skin was cold.

He's dead.

He wouldn't move. Would never move again.

A scream tore its way out of my throat and I felt something inside me shatter.

"YOU'RE NOT FAIR!" My vision blurred and my throat burned. "You aren't fair!" I rubbed away the red and grime. He's sleeping. "WAKE UP!" My throat choked on the words. "Wake up so I can tell you. I'll tell you this time. Please…" I kissed him again. "I love you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S EXTRA BOSS NOTE: Okay, now that this chapter is through I would really like it if you guys submitted your answers to my page; Should Alex stay dead? **

**(I know, I'm mean.)**


	10. Chapter 10: Mesmerized Words

**WARNING: Yeah, the normal. We're both sick of the notice but rules are rules... I don't own Artemis Fowl. Only Diana, Alex, and this plot. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, it's been so long since I updated. =S**

**So I must start of with a thank you. I really am lucky to have readers like you guys because you guys came and defended me against a rather...interesting review to my story. Thank you Azure and Jayjthebigmouth. You guys serious made me feel so much better because you are the few people who defended me. Thank you. **

**Now person who feels my character is a Mary Sue, sorry that you think that and I could have done without the your writing sucks part. =/**

**I have to thank yui5314, randomg1rlrl22, spaceelf, amycahill57, HollyShortWannaBe, and BeeWrites for reviewing and follows. =D**

**You guys are the people who make the stories worth writing.**

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

"Hey Diana!" I turned at the sound of my name and I stared into teal eyes.

"Alex!" I waited patiently as Alex weaved his way around the rest of the children in the playground. He finally reached me. He tackled me with a hug and I tipped over from the force. "ALEX!" I yelled as I landed on the grass.

He ignored my not entirely gentle reproach and just sat up. "We're going to dye my hair today, right?" He looked at me, eyes gleaming with expectation. "Right?" he repeated eagerly. I sighed a small sigh of amusement and waved him off.

"If you don't get off of me we're not going to be doing anything." He glanced at the position we were in and crawled off of me with a bright red face. I couldn't help but let a giggle pass through my lips. I took a strand of his light brown between my fingers. "Why do you want to dye your hair so much?"

"You're not going to back out on me, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just curious," I answered. I let go of the hair and waited for my answer.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just like standing out, being noticed. Bright green hair will do that sooo…" Hearing his response made my chest tighten.

I sat down on the grass and Alex sat down next to me. "You're already pretty noticeable Alex. Most of the school adores you as their private idol," I reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's not enough. Their image of me is weak…If I came back after being gone for a little while I don't think they would remember me. I need something that will make them look again. I need something that will make someone…" his expression darkened as his words trailed off.

"You want someone who will keep you first in his or her mind. Someone who you have a lasting effect on," I finished for him. He stared at me, his eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't comprehend and a slackened jaw. Then a laugh echoed in the air.

"Yeah, you know me best," he said as he ruffled my hair. He leaned back and gazed into the endlessly blue sky. "Yeah, you're perfect."

I watched his face, unable to grasp the meaning of the darkened features that haunted him, or the effect it would have on us.

* * *

I shot awake at the eerie thought that had crossed my mind. I took a moment to settle my breathing, to destroy the utterly tipsy sensation that had washed over me. I slowly opened my eyes and did a double take as I took in my surroundings.

Where am I?

It wasn't my place, that's for sure; it appeared to be a holding cell. Granite walls and ceilings surrounded me and no windows were provided. The only things in the room was a single four post bed and a relieving area.

I took a deep breath and tried to think.

What is going on?

Then the sensations rushed back to me and I gagged.

Gods. Alex.

It hurts. I could feel the burning sensation in my eyes, my throat, my lungs; a reminder that I was here and he was not. The world blurred into a mix of grey and I felt the grime caked onto my face wash away in rivulets.

I'm not perfect Alex. There's a lot of things I wish I hadn't done. There's a lot of things I wish I had done.

Now I won't get the chance.

I'm sorry.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed. It felt like time was frozen, warped without him there by my side.

The world should be warped without Alex. It should stop and freeze over because damnit, this world is shit without him. I squeezed my hands into a fist and felt my nails digging into my skin.

"Hello Diana," an appealing voice echoed through the room. If voices could be delicious this voice would be top quality chocolate flavored. It was even finer than Alex's voice. I closed my eyes, stopping the flood that threatened to reappear. I took a deep breath and banished the thought of his still smile and cold skin.

I looked up at the sound of the greeting to be faced with a man with dark hair and deep violet eyes. His face looked surprised once he saw my features.

I knew my eyes must be bloodshot from crying and my face must be red and black with dust and…I tore my thoughts away from the event and focused on the situation before me.

Store that away until later Diana.

"Am I supposed to know you?" I attempted to ask it with a domineering tone but it came across rather pathetic when my voice croaked out the words. It didn't help that I was still curled into a ball and rocking back and forth.

"I'm your friend, Trouble," he offered as an introduction and I was tempted to believe him, for a moment. I snorted.

"Like hell you are. The only one who is my friend is Alex and you," I gave an icy glare to the face on the monitor, "you killed him."

The man, Trouble, whirled around to face someone in the back. "What do-" The screen blackened and I didn't get to hear the rest.

* * *

***Trouble Kelp***

* * *

"What does she mean killed him?"

"The question you SHOULD be asking Major Kelp is how is this woman totally defying the Mesmer?" His sharp voice rang out annoyingly in the chamber. I sighed and looked up to face the troublesome, thin dwarf.

I glanced back at the forlorn girl in the chamber. "That's a Foaly question Ark Sool."

"That's Commander Sool to you Major Kelp," Ark Sool corrected. "Foaly is not a LEP advisor any longer, Major Kelp, so that is not a viable option."

I couldn't help but mentally comment on how it was this red-taped dwarf was the reason.

"Then you'll be glad to know I'm listening Sool," a familiar cocky voice filled the room. I turned back to the computer and saw a digital image of the blue centaur with his tin foil hat.

"How are you-?" Confusion flashed across Sool's face and was quickly replaced with anger. "How dare you hack into secure LEP data! That's a crime by law of the People, article 4 section 20!"

Of course he would have it memorized…

"Yes, yes, you can have a fit after I save the day Sool."

"I will have you ticketed for this Foaly, mark my words. You will be arrested for treason."

"Sir," Sool leveled a dangerous look at me.

"What Major?"

"If Foaly is here would it not be wise to ask him as to why Diana O'Carroll is able to ignore the effects of the Mesmer?" I stared at Foaly, knowing he would understand. He nodded to show that he did and began to type something into a computer.

"YOU FOOL!" Ark Sool barked out. "It is a law that important LEP information not be discussed in the presence of civi-" He was cut off as Foaly began to respond to my "inadvertent" question.

"She's wearing mirrored contacts. Mini-computers of some kind, oh, seems to be a design of her own," Foaly said with interest. "It's rather basic in design but somewhat advanced in human technology. The contacts read the information sent from the-"

"Foaly did you just hack into our date files?" Sool voice was slightly incredulous, as If he couldn't imagine someone breaking the rules so blatantly.

"Not quite. I hacked into your data feed to look into-"

"That is a crime Foaly. I am going to write up your prison order immediately for ignoring officials and hacking into secure information," Sool pointed at Foaly with an accusing finger. He walked back towards his room, digging through his pockets for a writing utensil of some kind. "Darn centaur."

I looked back towards Foaly, "He will follow through on that promise, you know."

"I know. However the council would be in my favor once they discover I hacked it in order to protect the Lower Elements from humans because Ark Sool was insufficient."

I snorted, "He's more than just insufficient." I looked back at the hollow girl, curled into a pitiful ball. Her words still rung in my ears, "Foaly, who is Alex? And what does she mean by killed?"

Foaly went silent for a moment as his eyes scanned the screen. "The man she refers to is her childhood friend, Alexander Burke. Personal bodyguard to Diana. One of the youngest this world has ever seen. A young man with a high potential, by human standards." His fingers continued to move. A ding echoed in the room and the computer loaded up the data file. "I believe you should read the rest…" Foaly trailed off.

I read the file, barely comprehending what I was reading. "We blew her home? What happened to the towers?"

"The scientists decoded the message from her phone. It was the Fowl boy's voice. They assumed that she was working with him and he had warned her about the towers, so they determined another method," Foaly's voice was quiet with a small tinge of shame echoing.

I read the words at the bottom of the file again, not believing my eyes. Not believing that the LEP I trusted in so much could do this.

"By the code…"

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

With a bzzt the image reappeared. Trouble spoke again with that damn near hypnotizing voice of his, "Diana, please take off your contacts and I will tell you about Alex."

"Like hell you will. I already know what happened to him," I growled. "And if you know they are here why would you let me keep them and let me use them to contact people?"

There was a moment of silence. I glared at the face and saw in his eyes…guilt and pity. He was pitying me and I could feel my pride writhe at the look.

"Alex is here Diana. In this facility and I have him loaded up on my monitor right now," Trouble informed me while staring into my eyes. My head whirled at the thought. I didn't care if it was a trap, I clung to the small sliver of hope that he had given me; the promise that Alex was okay…and it wasn't my fault.

I looked into the warm eyes. A look that seemed to speak by itself, saying trust me.

…what difference did it make as to who removed the contacts?

I made my desicion, slowly took out the contacts, and looked back up.

* * *

***Trouble Kelp***

* * *

The moment her eyes met mine without the contacts I put her in the grasp of the Mesmer. Her loss of control was immediate: her shoulders slackened, her eyes went soft, her voice gained a sing song childishness to it, and her face smoothed to look peaceful. She looked like she became five years younger and I realized just how much a few thoughts and events had affected her.

I stared at the expectant eyes and tilted head and began to interrogate her.

I had no problem getting the answers from her and yet the answers I got made me want to cheer and cry at the same time for the girl before me.

No knowledge of the People. No idea as to what Haven was.

A completely misguided child lost in a disproportioned event.

I closed my eyes and severed the connection. Diana awoke like a whip had been snapped. All the softness in her features disappeared and she aged with the knowledge she regained. She glared at me through the screen and her voice was menacing.

"Now follow through on your promise," she spat out. Her voice went an octave higher and gained a softness to it as she said his name, "Alex...how is he?"

The sweetness that had been lost came back in that instant and she looked at me with watery eyes and hopeful features.

My blood ran cold because in that moment the momentous value of the man called Alexander to Diana hit me. She values him, needs him…

I looked at the computer screen holding the details of Diana and Alex's case. I stared at the words. Can-

"YOU PROMISED!" She screeched at me, her voice desperate now. I looked back at her.

"He's alive."

She sank onto the bed, her knees giving out from shock. She laughed, slightly hysterical, relief strong. Her eyes filled with tears and she put her hands over her face.

Her voice came out muffled, "Thank God. Thank you…"

Each second was like a knife. I slammed my finger on the escape button and the image disappeared.

"Trouble…" Foaly trailed off.

"Don't Foaly. I know."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTE: Did you guys notice anything weird? *hint, hint* ****The next chapter will explain all. **

**Anyway the poll is now closed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Death is a Better Fate

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Artemis Fowl. I own Diana and Alex. And anything else I made. (Story parents yada yada.) You know this already. **

**It's rated Teen for a reason people. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Now here's the point where I get on my knees and apologize to all of you. I'm sorry. VERY VERY SORRY. I was sooo mean. I left you guys there hanging for who knows how long...I'M SORRY! **

**Thank you for still reading this, all of you! Even you guys who don't review or comment because you're too lazy. ;)**

* * *

***Diana O'Caroll***

* * *

The moment I heard that Alex was alive my mind kicked into gear. It didn't matter if Alex was stuck here if we couldn't see each other. I had a promise to fulfill and I wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of it. I huddled away from the screen, trying to hide from any cameras in the room. My mind raced with plots and fragments of them. I mentally crafted a list of the things I had available to me. A smoke screen bead, a poison vial, contacts that I could not put back in without solution, and two small cameras.

I stealthily did a look around the room and tried to look for some exit besides the door. No other exit was available, not even an air vent. The only source of air was from the thin cracks in between the gaps in the door. Which meant that smoke wasn't very useful in the room. The small gap could create a vacuum…

Which meant I was stuck on words, brains, cameras, and poison.

There is literally no way out except through their orders or death...Maybe not even in death…but this is all I know.

I gripped my necklace so hard my fingers turned white. Pulling it off my neck I cracked it open to reveal the small white pill. I picked it up in my hand, hesitating.

I won't go back.

I put it in my mouth and ground it to dust beneath my teeth.

In a second it felt as if everything slowed and I could only hear the inside of my body. The steady dropping in my heart rate…I wanted to just let it go. The slow waves could pull me under but I couldn't let it.

Not yet.

I got up and ran around the small room, sprinting. It didn't take long for my body to cry out against the abuse but I needed to keep going. My lungs burned, my throat went dry, and the taste of iron filled my mouth. My heart sped up against the will of the poison spreading through my body. My sight blurred and my vision flitted in and out.

A little longer. Please.

A spasm and my body was racked with cough after cough after cough. It kept going and I could feel my stomach turning, threatening to let go of anything it had. Blood filled my mouth and coated my hand.

Darkness descended and I no longer had any control.

I could only hope for a better end.

* * *

My fingers were coated in sticky substance as I ran them through the thick tuft of hair. The green dye glazed Alex's hair so that it glowed under the light with a dull sheen.

"Ew…" I rinsed my hands as quickly as I could and watched as the vividly bright green water trailed down the drain.

"How long do I have to wait again?"

"Half an hour until the dye settles in."

"Soooo long. Jeez," Alex sighed. He got up out of his seat and headed over to the calendar. "I can't even wait to see their faces when they see me."

"You're really intent on this idea aren't you?"

"Would we be here if I wasn't?" Alex cocked his eyebrow and had that signature smug smirk of his on his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Not quite what I meant but touche nonetheless." I stood next to him. "I meant that you're really concerned with making an impression."

...very concerned.

I put my hands behind my back to withhold the desire to wring them.

"You trying to impress someone special?" I smiled jokingly and nudged him.

There was a moment of silence as a shadow passed over his face. I barely even noticed it; it was so fast. Then Alex looked at me and colored a little bit. "Maybe," he said softly.

I'm gonna kill someone.

"Oh?" I tried to sound disinterested but it came out sort of strangled sounding.

Alex closed one of his eyes and tilted back his head, giving off an almost lackadaisical air. "Well if I tell you something you have to return the favor you know. That's the order of the world."

"Law of equivalent exchange you mean."

Alex sighed, "Can you not sound smart for like a minute and let me sound smart for once?"

I grinned. "Nope."

"Smart aleck."

"Old guy."

"You're gonna be this old one day."

"Yeah, but you're still going to be older." Alex stuck his tongue out at me. I stifled a laugh and pinched the bridge of my nose. I let out a sound of exaggerated exasperation. "Sometimes I wonder how it is that you're older than me…"

"Oh shut it. You're so not cute," he started to go away.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Bathroom!" He said as he held up a hand. He closed the door behind him. I stood in the hallway, all alone for a few moments, trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I started walking back to the table with all the hair products were.

CRSHK.

A cool sensation that only laminated paper could give was under my foot. I looked down and lo behold there was a photo with the unfortunate fate of being crushed underfoot by me. I stepped back and picked it up. I smoothed out the wrinkles as best as I could and studied the picture before me. Two people, a woman and a man, were close together and holding hands. The woman had long straw blonde hair and dark jade eyes that seemed to have an impish look in them. She had a lanky build and almost matched the man on her right in height. The man next to her had closely cropped coffee colored hair and piercing blue eyes. On their fingers were marriage rings. They both had wide smiles on their faces and their eyes were dancing with light. Both were unnervingly familiar though I couldn't remember if I knew them or from where.

"What are you looking at?" A curious voice came from behind my shoulder and I looked next to me to see Alex resting his head on my shoulder, trying to see the item I was interested in. His face changed from boredom the moment he saw it and a look of anger flitted across his face and he snatched the photo out of my hands. "Why do you have that?" He stuffed it in his back pocket without looking at it.

"I found it on the floor, okay?" I snapped. "No need to bite my head off for it."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as Alex composed himself. "I must of dropped it. Thanks for picking it up," his words were a little stiff and forced. Seeming to say don't ask.

"Who are they?" My voice held no hesitations. There was a moment of silence and I asked again "Who are they?"

"Do you really have to know?" His voice was so quiet I could barely hear it.

I stared at Alex, watching his reaction, "...yes."

"Why?"

"Because."

He let out a humorless snort, "That's not really an answer."

"Because I want to know."

"Well, I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me," I stepped closer to him.

His voice was even and low, "No."

"Tell me Alex. I want to know," I didn't back down and put my hand on his shoulder lightly.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU! BACK OFF!" Alex cursed and shook my hand off.

"NO!" Alex jerked in surprise. "No, I'm not going to back down because I know you. And I know that you haven't been the same since you left. Even if you won't admit it Alex. You've changed and if you don't talk about it you're never going to go forward."

"...I don't want to talk about it Diana…"

"You can't hide forever Alex."

Alex took a step away from me and turned around. He let out a shaky breath and he ran his hand through his hair. "You're really bad at getting social cues, you know that?"

"Am I?" I said as I stepped in front of him. He looked ready to cry and yell but couldn't figure out which he wanted to do. I cupped his cheek, "It's fine. You can cry."

Alex closed his eyes and a tear escaped. It trailed down his cheek and over my hand, leaving behind a cold trail. "You're really not cute at all, you know that?" I shushed him quietly and hugged him. There was a small hesitation and then his arms came around me. They pulled me close, crushing me to him. It was as if he was reaffirming that I was here and not some figment of a dream.

* * *

We stayed like that for a while before he began to talk again. I listened to his heart silently. "That's my mom and dad but you probably don't remember them. I mean, I barely do and I'm their kid." I squeezed him a little tighter when his breath hitched. "I mean, I know the stories. I always got told my mom was a nice, cheerful, lady and my dad was a tough, sentimental, gruff guy and that they both love me but...I just have a hard time believing it all. I mean, how can you love a person you didn't even meet? Or barely met? How can you love a person you don't remember?" He buried his head in my hair.

I didn't have an answer. Nobody did.

Alex's voice wavered and his heartbeat was irregular. "I'm afraid Diana. I'm afraid of that happening. I'm afraid of being forgotten. I'm afraid of being alone."

"Why does it scare you?"

"...because it makes me remember." He took a deep breath before continuing, "How little each impression makes on a person...it's so little. People forget and it's- once they forget - you're alone."

"You aren't alone Alex."

"What makes you so sure of that?! I'm not needed-"

The words were barely out of his mouth before I cut in, "Did you get told that by someone?"

"What difference does it make who says it? He said You're not needed and love is fake and the world is shit! Does it matter who said it if he's right?!"

"But he's not!"

Alex's voice was hysterical as he ranted, "Yes he is! All those people who said they loved me and remembered me are liars! I remember! I came back and looked and someone asked who I was! Nobody-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "I remembered!" I screeched over his words. There was a moment of silence as Alex was eerily still. Then his grip on me tightened.

"Love isn't real. It's a fake promise of remembrance."

My heart wrenched in pain and I felt my vision blur. "It's not fake." I buried my face in his shirt and repeated like a stubborn child, "It's not fake." A tear dropped onto the floor.

"It is," Alex muttered.

"It's not!"

Alex wrenched me away from him. "Stop clinging to something that isn't real!" It was then that I saw he was crying, maybe he didn't even notice it. He was crying again and only one thought came to mind.

"I-I can prove it!"

"How?"

"...because I can make you fall for me?"

There was a moment of stunned silence as we both confirmed that I had actually said that audacious statement. Alex snickered.

"Oh man...you are the best." He was still crying but it wasn't the same pained expression. It was lighter, softer. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, catching the tears as it fell. It was salty.

I pulled back and Alex was colored a brilliant red. Alex's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Next thing I knew I felt the soft touch of his lips on my cheek. He leaned back and it was my turn to blush. My skin felt hot where his lips had been.

I kissed him back: on his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, the curve of his jaw. Every time he returned the kiss I would kiss him again. One thing remained true though. We never touched each other's lips...for if we did Alex would break.

The heavy promise of the kiss so that the memory would be forever there. Something to make sure we never forgot.

One child who created a bond and the other child who solidified it...Alex when he had revealed himself to me, he made me the only one he could be searching for attention from.

He made me the only one and I was willing. One thought remained in my head at that moment; protect Alex.

Later the realization would come. The pain would begin...for how long could he be satisfied with only me?

And so the game of cat and mouse began. A small sign of love and an act of coldness. A never ending cycle of two steps forward and two back.

It was the best decision I had ever made.

It was the worst decision I had ever made.

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

I typed the details into my computer and it didn't take long for a fairy to show up.

"Trouble!" Holly called out to him. I quelled the small bubble of annoyance and greeted the fairy.

"Hello Major Kelp," I greeted coolly.

He didn't waste anytime for proper protocol, "Holly? What in the name of all that is fae are you doing up there?"

"I got her out Major," I leaned back and steepled my hands. "I do believe this calls for you owing me a favor."

"Not if you got me captured, it doesn't," Holly commented.

The Major shook his head. "Normally I would be reviewing this entire incident with you in detail but that's not what I'm here to do. It's not the most important thing right now." He broke all convention with his words, "Fowl, you need to see this."

A screen to my left dinged and I got a message. I opened the file and stared at the red words...and I blanched.

"What do you mean dead?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2.0: NO the story is not done just yet! I know, shocking, I killed someone. But someone is still alive aren't they? -wink, wink- **

**REVENGE. -dun, dun, dun!- **

**;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Just Us, Right?

**WARNING: Yep, Artemis Fowl is not mine. Diana, Alex, their parents, this storyline are mine however. **

**YES. THIS IS A TEEN RATED STORY. Hint: It's like that for a reason.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Heyo! How's everybody been? Ready to kill me yet? :P **

**I'm currently doing a wonderful job of procrastinating my homework by writing and this is what came out of it. Anyway, I have to thank those of you who are still reading and the few new followers I got! Always appreciate you guys! (even if I am an ass sometimes)**

* * *

"Can't believe they made us ship the mud boy and mud girl up. I mean seriously! It's not okay."

"We just have to listen to orders Pixie," the gruff dwarf grunted as he handed his papers over to the official.

"Why don't we just dump them in the incinerator or something? Not like the mudpeople would ever notice," the green pixie snorted and picked out the dirt from beneath his nails.

The dwarf continued on now that they had received clearance to take the packages up, "Apparently they were big shots or something. Would be a big deal if two important mudpeople disappeared at the same time."

"I personally think that it would be a bigger deal if they both showed up dead at the same time."

"Nobody asked for what you think."

The vain companion opened his mouth to retort when he looked at the screen with a look of shock. "Hey, that's a life reading!"

The dwarf didn't even look over at the screen before saying, "Must be a bug." He finally leveled a look on his partner, a look that more than screamed you fix it.

"I'm not checking it out," he said as he held up his hands. "Are you kidding me?"

"You know I had a delicious taste of some fine air packed earth today…"

That pixie was out the door before the dwarf could continue.

Muttering less than complimentary adjectives about a very short partner of his the pixie opened up the back of the van. Now if he remembered correctly the reading came from the bag on the left, right? He unzipped the bag and stared into the pale and still face before him. He waited a minute. No sign of movement there. He headed over to the other side of the van to open the other bag when a hissing sound came from behind him. The area filled with grey smoke and did nothing to help the poor pixie's situation as hands came around his neck and shoulder.

"Now, I would like some questions answered if you don't mind…"

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

The screen went black after Trouble passed along the information leaving words that hung dangerously cold in the air.

"Artemis?" Holly's normally headstrong voice was quieter than normal. I waited one more moment before responding to her wordless inquiry.

"I'm still breathing Holly."

The day had come when I had a grasp on the edges of joke. It was and would've been a true moment had the heavy, oppressive feeling in the air not caused it to fall flat. Normally Holly would've no doubt congratulated me, **normally**. And the fact that this was not a normal situation is not a fact that I was fully willing to admit to yet.

There was another few minutes of dead silence before a grumpy voice cut it in half, "I'm hungry." Mulch held a hand over his belly and his face was curved into a frown. The entire room stilled and stared at the brown dwarf. He just shrugged, "Hey, if you're hungry, you're hungry!" Holly sighed, motioned awkwardly, sputtered out some words about getting someone to shut up, and dragged Mulch out of the room.

I numbly got up and crossed the room. My hand fell on the table I had been working at previously. My mind, requiring something to distract it from the full blow of the consequences of this object, continued on verifying if the painting was authentic. 100% percent real and no doubt worth millions. Part of me expected to feel that rush of triumph and was disappointed when it didn't come.

This was what their lives had been worth.

Millions of dollars is not a small amount to be worth, a small section of my mind added.

Yes, but even for a life?

...

My fingers turned white as they gripped the table.

Butler said nothing and remained at my side the entire process.

* * *

A few hours later and a cup of fresh spring water with no ice (lest that filthy tap water contaminate it) my entire emotional palette had been properly rearranged. I sighed and went back to my computer.

My fingers tapped the password into the computer and loaded up the two files. The bright red word, terminated, stared me in the face. I sighed.

I don't have the right to ignore this.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I'm a genius. I whistled cheerfully to myself as I trussed up the small creature in green. I had gotten the information I had wanted, no sweat. Just the threat of a few burns and bone breakers had been all I needed to get what I had needed. They were fairies, though this green one was adamant about me calling him a pixie and nothing else, and they were technologically advanced magical beings. Apparently the girl I had caught before trying to steal my artwork was an elf. Artemis Fowl was a threat to the LEP, their version of the police, but had quickly gained their trust. Lastly, the best part of this was that I was currently underground on the way above ground towards my house.

Not bad for a few hours work and a previously hopeless situation.

I hummed with appreciation and fingered the small necklace locket. Thank goodness for textradoxin. Apparently with the elven healing powers it hadn't completely expelled all the poison rather just shortened the effects of it drastically. Also, if my lack of pain was any indication, I had achieved my original goal, freedom from the grasp of death. The pixie said the elves had healing powers that could bring back the dead, if recent, so I had no doubt that it could cure a small concern like cancer.

I turned towards the darker, shorter fae that I had tied up earlier. I had taken the helmet from him and the wonderful piece of weaponry that was fit for a child's hand. If I adjusted it I could no doubt make a fortune reproducing it and selling it. Now if I could take their magic and sell it...well there's time for that later.

The vehicle stopped with a jerk and I took that as a sign that the ride was over. I pushed open the back and was greeted with eye burning light. My hand rose to cover my eyes from the sun's rays and I stepped out of the back. My feet hit soft grass and I took a moment to just breathe in the sweet air. A gentle breeze ran over me and I shivered.

I took in the area around me processing where I was. I was about a mile away from my property in a small glen. Trees encircled the area preventing anybody by the road from seeing me and only the slimmest dirt path was open. I looked into the back again and grabbed a small bag made of a silvery material and shoved the helmet and gun inside. I slung the bag over my shoulder and looked back towards the sun hope welling up in my chest.

I grinned at it and then took off in the direction of my house. The wind blew my hair back and pressed my clothes against my body. My feet pounded against the ground and the grass bent underneath my pressure leaving behind a trail of small footprints. My lungs took in air desperately but for the first time in years, without pain.

I could run.

I felt like I was walking on air, flying high.

When was the last time I felt this free?

* * *

I burst through the trees to the side of the road nearby my house. The walk had been tenuous and long but somewhat welcome. It was a nice reminder to be able to rest and not have to continuously worry about dying the next moment. I stepped up to my gate and keyed in my password. The gate swung open to reveal an immaculate house sitting on a hill, no signs of the previous destruction.

Now if only I could bottle and sell their magic…

Regretfully it doesn't work that way. I shrugged and then headed up to the estate. I stopped and stared at the car in the driveway...and it hit me.

Oh dear. My parents. I had been doing an excellent job of ignoring their existence and my disappearing act was no doubt unappreciated. I sighed with dread.

This was going to be interesting.

I pushed open the door carefully and peered inside. I crept inside and closed the door quietly. The moment my hand left the door my mother's sharp voice cut into the air.

"DIANA O'CARROLL!"

Shit.

Fuck me.

Hell, I'm dead.

I took a deep breath and turned around to face my mother. Her face was a mix between horrified and stern. Her hands were on her hips. Her clothes were a mess, a surprising look compared to how she normally dressed. Normally she was donning neatly pressed, girly clothing and to see her in my preferred outfit of jeans and a tee-shirt was unnerving. She had dark rings underneath her eyes and her skin was pale and had the sallow look of sickness to it. My father came dashing out of the room when he heard my mother's raised voice. His hair was mussed and he looked as bad as my mother did in sweatpants and a grungy white v-neck. His eyes had darker rings beneath them than my mother's eyes did. Derrek tailed close behind my father. He was the one who looked like he had come of easiest, still sharp clothes and firm expression but he had hints of worry in him as well. A surprising show of emotion was on his face and he had stress lines on his forehead that had not been there before.

"Hi," I said weakly.

I barely got the words out before I was crushed in a hug by both parents. My vision was covered in black as all I could see was the fabric of their clothes.

"Oh my gosh, Diana," my mother sounded dangerously close to sobbing. "You-"

"WHY WERE YOU GONE?!" My dad had pulled away first and his expression wasn't anything akin to forgiving. I shrank away from the cutting glare and domineering tone.

I racked my brain for the best response, explaining that I got locked up by fairies was highly likely to get me locked up in another place just as bare as the previous place with a whole lot of more white.

Derrek is the one who saved me from answering, "Where's Alex?"

I leapt on my chance to escape everything, "He's gone."

There was a heavy silence as my parents tried to figure out as to which gone I meant.

"What do you mean gone?"

I took a steadying breath and carefully chose my words. "We were kidnapped and now I have to get him back," I said quietly.

There was another moment of silence.

"Kidnapped?"

I nodded slowly. The entire room was frozen as if someone had pressed the stop button on the remote of time. I was the one who broke the stillness by side stepping in an attempt to get to my room. "Diana," my mother's voice was soft. "When you were gone-"

"Marie," my father moved to cut her off.

"No, she deserves to know," my mother looked back at me.

I stopped in my tracks realizing that tone. I turned around slowly to look my mother in the eyes.

"Mother?"

"While you were missing-look I know maybe this isn't the best time but-you need to know. Diana you're going to have a sibling."

Whatever I had been expecting and bracing myself for, it most definitely had not been that. I blinked, "What?"

"When you went missing, well, it was a mess and-and we thought you were gone and with you being sick-"

"Dear!" my dad's voice overpowered my mother's words and the rest of the words died in her throat. But the damage had been done.

I realized what had gone through their minds.

"You were trying to replace me," my voice had flat lined. I looked up at them. "You were trying to replace me, weren't you?"

"NO!" My father's adamant reply shook the walls.

Love is a lie.

Suddenly Alex's belief popped back into my thoughts and rattled me to the core.

You're the only one.

That realization made me wonder as to who was dependant on who again.

He's the only one.

Not me.

Not them.

Where is he?

I whirled around and flew up stairs.

"DIANA!"

I stopped my escape and a strangled word escaped my throat, "Yes?"

"...we're here for you, you know that right?" my father said softly.

Bullshit.

I left without saying anything.

* * *

I slammed the door closed behind me and slid down the door. That painful and enclosed sensation I remembered so well flooded over me. No.

I'm fine.

I curled up into a ball and breathed in deeply. Exhaled slowly.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

I let myself stop thinking about my family and I directed my thoughts towards Alex.

What am I going to do about Alex?

The helmet in the bag would let me hack into the LEP's system to figure out as to where Alex was being held.

I felt my heart slow as I fell back into my rhythm of planning. My mind threw itself into the process and it thrived away from the turmoil of emotions hovering at the edge.

It would be a simple matter from there to just accesses the building security and let Alex have a clear route out of the place and back at my side. If Alex was incapacitated by them it would be a little more of a challenge trying to get him free but I would face that if it came to it.

I wrapped the string of the bag containing the helmet around my fingers and watched with mild interest as my fingers lost circulation and began turning a shade of purple.

...And once Alex was free I could tell him. I would tell him and I would make sure I never let him go.

He's mine.

There was never any doubt that I wouldn't be able to get him out. It's implausible.

Alex is mine and I'm not letting him go again.

I forgot how little life cares for the whims of it's players.


	13. Chapter 13: Hunting Order

**WARNING: I think you know all this already but rules are a thing. I don't own Artemis Fowl or any of Eoin Colfers characters. I don't own Fox news either. ...Don't think I would want to. Anyway, teen for a reason. MOVING ON!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Miss me? Hey, you guys! Guess what? I'm baaacccckkkkk! Yes, I know. I was totally mean to you guys and ignored updating for a MONTH. I'm so sorry. **

**I have to send thanks to jayjthebigmouth for getting me motivated to work! I also have to say thanks to TellNull, Florence23, IgiveYOUmyHONESTopinions, Aserrenn, Azure, and Crackers414 for reviewing. Thank you Nuetrino 3000, Saranakh the Sunderer, MrGopher77, Capermoose, harrypotter9398, amandinelefort1, IgiveYOUmyHONESTopinions, Aserrenn, TheSovereign, TheSonOfNight for following and favoriting my story! Anyway, this is the product you've been waiting for...and without further ado- STORY. **

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

My fingers flew across the keys as I began the decoding of the helmet and the hacking of the LEP's security systems. The progress was slow going, not surprising for a technologically advanced society. I would be more disappointed if I solved it too easily.

If it was done too easily I would be alone to my thoughts and that prospect was far from pleasant sounding.

All of a sudden a ding rang through my room and a series of documents were open at my disposal. The files were neatly organized and labeled things such as: LEP Members, Reports of Incidents, Eliminated Threats, Warrants, ect. I opened the files on Dangerous Characters. The file was surprisingly small considering they were a sizeable population but it was large enough that I didn't want to bother searching for Alex's name from the list. I searched for Alex.

0 Results.

I pondered under what other name Alex could be under. After a moment thought I typed out Alex's full name, Alexander Chreos Burke.

0 Results.

Were we not considered dangerous characters?

The other possibility had not even crossed my mind.

I went back to the list of files and opened the folder labeled Eliminated Threats.

Diana

3 Results.

I clicked on the file with my name on it. The screen was flooded with dark text and I stared at the red words that crossed the span of the page. Terminated. It felt weird seeing myself categorized as dead even though I was alive and staring at it. I scrolled through the file a little bit, surprised by the detail they put into my file. I got to the end and saw an attached document under the Related heading. Alexander Chreos Burke. I smiled, guess they did something right. I clicked on the link and felt my world crumble. The same red words that had marred my page was covering Alex's as well.

Terminated.

A cold empty word for-

I hit the refresh button on the page.

It's wrong. It obviously wrong.

When the page still looked the same I searched the database again.

It must not be my Alex. That's someone else.

I typed in Alexander Chreos Burke.

1 Result

I clicked on the file.

Terminated.

No, no, no, no, nO, NO!

My fist slammed into the table and the computer shook. The image shivered on screen but the file's information remained the same.

I frantically scrolled through it trying to find some piece of data wrong- some piece of data different than the Alex I know.

All the photos of each different time I dyed his hair. Brown, green, blue, blond, white, and red hair.

All the grades he had sent me when he was in school.

All the rooms he had he had stayed in at the dorms.

All of it was right.

And then something broke.

Something that had been holding me together just shattered into a million fragments and suddenly I realized, I was alone.

I was alone.

* * *

A dark endless hole. That's what I felt like I was in. And I didn't have the energy to climb out again. My fingers and feet were bloody from the last hole, the last effort I put in to escape death and here I was. Trapped in life.

Oh how ironic it was.

My eyes burned and my throat constricted so tightly it felt like I was being choked. I felt sick to my stomach.

I knew I should move but I couldn't.

I retched, dry heaving. Bringing up nothing but air and pain.

I had gotten what I wanted out of this entire plot. Life. I had gotten more than what I wanted. I got death as well.

I was what pushed this act until the end. I was the one who-

I retched again, my stomach crying out in pain. My mind trying to think about something else.

Because it was just seconds ago that I was going to get Alex back and we were going to be all right. Seconds ago and it was fine. Seconds-

I gagged.

Seconds ago I didn't know I had killed him.

The world was distorted, a kaleidoscope of colors. It didn't feel real. I don't want it to be real. Water hit my hands, rapidly. Drop, drip, drop.

I can't breathe.

Alex.

Water fell, absorbed into my clothes. The dampness added a chill to it.

I can't think anymore.

I don't want to think anymore.

Alex.

...

...

...

I didn't kill him.

He's alive.

* * *

I stared into the dark room, leaning against the doorframe. My mother and father were sleeping peacefully, though mother had taken over more than half of the bed and father was dangerously close to falling off. I continued to watch them quietly, debating the pros and cons of what I was planning to do.

A gruntled, groggy noise came from my mother as she shifted into a more comfortable position, further shifting my father off the bed.

They're human. Weak.

So was I.

I turned on my heel and I was about to continue on without doing anything but then reconsidered it. I turned back to the room. I stared at them for a few more moments and then my eyes dropped to my mother's stomach.

"Be better," I whispered quietly.

* * *

I was startled by the BZQT! of Alex's daily radio report starting up. I sighed into my hands as I remembered the time the timer was set to. 3AM. I've been without real sleep for over 24 hours. I sighed again and cracked my shoulders. Though I didn't have much sleep I did have the benefit of almost completion of my plans. The machines had been altered, the floor plans gathered, and lastly I just had to predict the possible routes. That was the hardest part though and Alex-

The announcer for "Fox" began to drone on about traffic and weather and then he switched to current events. The white light of the sun burned my eyes that had become accustomed to darkness and reminded me of the time.

"The corpse found ruined in the forest last night at 11:43 was just identified this morning. Alexander Chreos Burke, age 18, was identified at 2:16."

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. Oh isn't it hilarious what lies the news thinks they can get away with?

* * *

***Marie O'Carroll***

* * *

I woke up as the bed turned cold. I stayed still for a moment, trying to drop the heavy lethargy of sleep and vaguely recognized that a voice was echoing through the house. I figured Shuan must have gotten up and started getting ready. That must be him and Derreck chatting...I yawned sleepily. I rolled over in the bed, intending to return to sleep, and glimpsed a flash of blue pajamas. Wasn't that what Shaun was wearing? I leaned over the edge to get a better view and saw that Shaun had fallen off of the bed and was now a collapsed heap upon the floor. I stared at him for a few moments my tired mind trying to process why the situation was wrong.

Then it hit me.

Who's talking then?

I got up and stepped outside of my room, trying to focus on the voice.

"...Alexander Burke was a bodyguard for child genius Diana O'Carroll which is making many people wonder, if Burke is dead what happened to Miss O'Carroll?"

It felt like cold water had been dumped on me, every single shred of grogginess was gone in an instant. Alexander was dead. I burst out of the room and ran to Diana's room. I pushed open the door and it hit the wall with a BANG! I heard a startled yelp come from my room but it didn't matter to me.

I was looking at an empty room.

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

My fingers tapped the computer keys at a normal rate as I typed up my theory and its valid points. The Girl With the Pearl Earring was still off on the side, still undelivered to the destination I had originally planned for it. Holly couldn't stop staring at it from the chair in the back of the room. Butler was standing behind me silently but he would soon be taking a trip around the perimeter to scan for threats. Mulch was out searching for a new case for Holly and him to take up now that the debacle with Diana was complete.

"Fowl, are you okay?" Holly asked after a while. She nodded towards the painting which was still untouched since I had received the news.

"My vital signs are still within the acceptable range of healthy and my mind is still sane. I would define that as fine Holly," I say as I continue typing on my computer. I stared at the formula, irritated by the uncontrolled growth. Everything in biology seemed to have a pattern of some type yet these mutations defied those laws...I sighed.

"I wasn't referring to you being alive Artemis. I can see that. I'm referring to the situation on Diana," Holly sarcasm was thick enough to cut through. Butler shifted slightly, trying to disguise a smile or show a sign of discomfort about the topic and how his charge would handle it.

Instead of answering Holly's snark I directed my next words towards Butler, "Butler, it's 11:21. Don't your rounds start at 11:20?"

Butler was gone from my side in an instant, taking the cue that I was not in the mood to be joking around. ...Not that I really ever was but I lately have found myself more tolerant of Holly's snarks and society stupidity. It truly tests my patience but I have gained it…

"Artemis."

Somewhat.

I sighed again and turned my chair to face Holly. I stared into those hazel eyes and reiterated, "I'm fine Holly." She tilted her head and gave me a look that told me that she didn't believe my words. My voice was steady as I coldly said, "An unfortunate string of events led to the death of two people who I was acquaintances with. It shouldn't and won't disturb me."

I didn't stop to study the elf's expression, instead returning to my work. I dropped the attempt to discover the pattern completely as I wasn't getting anywhere with that path when a blue centaur's face filled the screen. Foaly had dark rings under his eyes and my eyebrows rose.

"How long did it take for you to get through my systems?" I said with a sadistic, vampiric smile.

"Longer than it should've taken me to get through a mudboy's systems…" Foaly peered closer to the screen, so close I could see his breath fogging the camera glass. "Are you attempting to find a cure for lung cancer?"

"..." I remained silent but I saw in my peripheral vision Holly's head jerk up in what I assume to be surprise.

"This is an attempt to find the pattern in the growth depending on the likely mutations...difficult to predict but not far off from the formula you need. However, this isn't really an effective way to treat the sickness as you would need a negative entropy value to come to the perfect formula and the the Second Law of Thermodynamics states that entropy can never reach a negative number. I would instead recommend checking the growth through a concentrated dose of ashrillium tapped with-"

"That's not what he needs to know at the moment Foaly," Trouble Kelp's voice came from behind Foaly.

"Trouble!" Holly yelped and got up next to me. I felt a slight irritation at the movement though I couldn't pin as to why I did.

"Fowl," Trouble pulled the screen to him. "We have reason to believe that Diana's alive. Alexander Burke's body was found by the mudpeople but Diana O'Carroll's body was never found. The delivers also came back blubbering about broken bones and bloody minds...which means something must have gone wrong with the drop off. There's several possibilities but as there is no spike in knowledge about the people above ground and nobody is crying about Diana's death I'm pegging my bets on Diana being out and about."

I sat back in my chair, the heavy feeling that I had been dragging around suddenly lighter. My brain focused in on facts that I had. Diana's survival rate percentage was considerably high considering the facts presented, I agree with Trouble. From the information provided about the deliverers it tells me that Diana is uncontrolled at the moment, especially with Alexander being dead. Alexander was her moral limiter which makes her unpredictable in violence levels but violence is guaranteed at this point. Who would be the first target?

I looked back at Trouble who was watching my expression intently. Would the people be the first target? She obviously had knowledge of them now that she spent time terrorizing the fae at the drop off. Why has she not attacked them yet? She had direct transport to their heart city and she ignored it, even left a calling card through the broken minds of the fae she let return.

….

She's not after them.

My hands dropped to my phone and I pressed the first number.

"Artemis?" Holly's concern filled her voice at my panicky movements.

The words tumbled out of my mouth, "Diana's not after the people, she doesn't know it was the LEP that blew her home. Well, she might know at this point but in her mind who was last there? Who was the one that started the chain event? She's methodical and vicious. Following that stream of twisted logic she'll go through the people she finds guilty, in order. The first target isn't you; it's me."

The dial tone broke off as the call was picked up. "Butler get back here now," I barked out my order.

There was silence...and then high and girlish peals of giggles echoed hauntingly through the phone, "Hello, Artemis."

* * *

**Author's Note- I officially have just done the thing people have said they would kill me for. EVERY SINGLE ONE. =D**

**Don't kill me. **

**-runs away-**


	14. Chapter 14: Checkmate

**WARNING: I think we all know Artemis Fowl is not mine, as much as I wish it was. Diana, Alex, their fams, and this plot is mine. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Don't hate me.**

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

-A few minutes before-

I double checked the guns, rechecking the ammo again and again. Patience had never been something I had tons of but patience was required here. I double checked VBU's position and smiled. MS. AAR was across from the unit with Alex's old gun. I slid in between the display cases in Artemis's hallway and raised the mask over my mouth. On time Butler came around the corner, predictable and trustworthy as always. He would've looked relaxed to any other viewer, idly looking around with his hands in his pocket and a slow gait but the hand on his pocket was there so that he could draw his gun faster and the slow walk was to make sure his sharp eyes scanning the area missed nothing. I grinned.

Play time begins now.

* * *

***Butler***

* * *

I walked through the hallway, keeping my eyes out for any disturbances. To be honest my gut had been given me alarm bells every since Artemis had gotten involved with that girl, Diana, and Madame Ko had always said I had a good gut instinct. I had been right in the end but it was still discomforting to see.

I was about to turn into the left hallway but stopped. I could hear something, something so quiet people couldn't hear it if they weren't looking for it.

Breathing.

The elder Fowl isn't home at the moment, spending time outside and the only other expected people were Holly and Mulch. Holly is in the room with my charge and Mulch wouldn't be above land which means…

I double checked my gun and made sure I had everything I needed. I turned down the hall looking calm but my ears were alert. My eyes were on intensive lookout for any movement as I strolled slowly down the path. I could pinpoint the breathing on the left hallway, two doors down. There was a small whisper and a click. I could finally was begin to distinguish the voice in all of its haunting charm.

Diana O'Carroll.

I whipped out my gun and stepped across from the hallway where the voice was coming from. What I was greeted by was a surprise; a small, square robot had a green light and was playing a recording.

"Hello Butler. It's soo good to see you again."

Diana. Foolish and yet smart at the same time...

I whipped around quickly to catch Diana off guard and twisted her arm. The gun fired grazing my ear. I hissed in pain...but this wasn't something that could stop me. I forced her to drop the gun and held her wrist. Hold the wrist and you control the person. Diana growled and her foot lashed behind her but I just wrenched her wrist and she screamed in agony. If I had turned it a little more her wrist would've broken. She stamped her foot and screeched, "Let me go you buffoon!"

"You are on private property," I replied calmly.

"I know," she grit out. "Oh, I know."

I had missed the mirth in her voice the second time around. My phone buzzed and that was the last thought I had before a BANG! echoed.

I grunted as the bullet hit. Pain was momentary and darkness immediate.

Artemis…I failed.

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

Curse that giant buffoon. Curse him and his big hands. My left wrist hung limply at my side as I spoke into the phone. If not broken it was sprained...it would be unlikely that I could move it anytime soon.

Artemis's voice drew my attention back to him, "What do you want Diana?"

"You're a smart boy. I think you know Artemis." I took the phone away from my ear and hit the end call button. No way in hell would I let him track me through the phone. MS. AAR wheeled over to me and held out Alex's gun. I smiled at MS. AAR glad that it had worked. I had guessed that Butler would be too smart to be taken by just one surprise. Though my wrist was an unfortunate consequence…I glared down at the large pile of limbs on the floor.

Damn you. Damn you and your giant ass body. Butler my ass. You should be Giant or Ape.

I looked down at my wrist. It was swelling and was colored an angry red and light purple. I can't move it…

It's not likely that it's broken...more likely that it's popped out of place.

I sighed. Hell. This is going to hurt.

Better now than later though. If the swelling increases I won't be able to get movement back as quickly and it'll hurt even more.

I motioned for to put the gun in my holster. I held out my arm for MS. AAR to study.

"Can you pop it back in place?" I asked. MS. AAR looked at the wrist in an almost disapproving manner, not as if she could have feelings but it just felt that way. Maybe I was just imagining her acting the way Alex would. Alex would definitely have been pissed at me. He probably would've been freaking out too.

Alex…I'll get you back.

Cold, metal hands closed around my arm and I grit my teeth, making sure my tongue was in my mouth. MS. AAR wrenched and a sickening pop echoed throughout my body. I screamed through closed teeth as I felt sensation flood back into my hand. It was so relieving that it was painful. Tears filled my ear but I blinked it away.

"Ugh." I whimpered as I took my wrist in hand.

"Rest is recommended."

"No."

There was silence for a moment and MS. AAR then helpfully held out an injection of pain-reliever and steroid. I nodded and I felt the sting of a needle. The relief, real blessed numbness, slowly crept closer like death. I waved MS. AAR away.

"Start final programs."

There was another small pause as MS. AAR froze.

"Yes Miss. O'Carroll."

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

Has there ever been a case of mistakes haunting you anymore than this? I don't believe so, even though logically the answer should be yes. Butler was dead.

I didn't even know I spoke out loud until I heard Holly through the headset, "Don't say that Artemis. He's not dead. He's still alive on my scanners."

"The chances are in favor of him dying before yo-"

"Screw chance. Since when were you to just take things lying down?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure that fits your personality description more than mine." My fingers tapped away at my computer and a video feed loaded. "Holly, he's nine corridors down and to your left."

"Roger that."

I continued to watch the feeds, looking for Diana. I eventually found her. She was pumping gas… into the air vents.

I rushed over to the control feed and closed all the air vents. Diana in the feed hesitated a few moments and then cursed. She chucked the container of gas down and I stared at the label.

Botulinum.

She really wanted to kill me. I stared at the screen, shock filling my insides as my brain slowly rattled out info.

Botulinum, a nerve gas that causes your nervous system to fail, resulting in an agonizing death. It can be destroyed by heat… I numbly spiked the temperature in the vents and left it closed, forming a closed oven vent. I didn't think it anything of it.

Diana in the video feed stared at the closed metal shoot blankly for a few moments and then grinned. The metal in front of her flared red. The metal burst off and the camera feed disappeared for a moment. A bang shook the walls and I dully realized that Diana had gotten me. The gas hadn't been botulinum.

The feed came back. The screen was coated in black soot and Diana was nowhere to be found. "ARTEMIS!" Holly's concerned voice crackled through the feed.

"Fine."

"That explosion blocked off the path to Butler. I need a new route."

I stared at the cameras, taking in which were ruined and which still showed. "Take the back and circle around to the front. The front is mostly uncollapsed… but you'll have to be fast. There's a fire coming."

Holly didn't was anytime shooting off. "What was that?"

"Gas explosion. Diana must have calculated it very exactly..."

"She planned this?"

"...I'm not entirely sure if she wanted me to breathe it in or if she wanted me to explode and burn…"

"Artemis…" Holly voice was concerned. "What can we do?"

"Just get to Butler first. She's not here yet."

There was no other words as Holly sped towards Butler.

I checked the video feed and couldn't see enough. I only had five cameras. Seven cameras were lost to the explosion. I checked the heat sensors. The sensors showed Diana in the second corridor by the front, tracking Holly.

"Holly, swing around. You're being tra-"

I started as my steel doors came down around me. The emergency safety procedures had activated. The room had locked me in.

It shouldn't have.

I rushed to check the program and stared at the details, barely believing what I was seeing. I had long ago lost control of the situation.

Diana was just playing now.

She had control.

"Artemis?"

"Keep going."

On the feeds I saw her pause, "Artemis?"

"JUST GO!"

I heard a whoosh as one door opened. Light fell on the floor and a thin shadow cast itself between it.

Diana had long ago taken claimed checkmate.


	15. Chapter 15: Finishing the Game

**WARNING: You know, that thing that I have to include. I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If I'm going to be honest with you guys that last chapter was mostly filler. But guess what! Only one more chapter. This is the 2nd to last one...I can't believe it. I was totally mean to you guys on so many levels... Thanks for sticking through it with me! Just wait for one more and everything will be explained! (I hope.)**

* * *

***Diana O'Carroll***

* * *

I stared at the ashen face boy, who was even more white than normal. I hadn't thought it possible but it seems as if miracles do happen. I lifted my hand, Alex's gun in it.

"Move any of those friggen' thin and spindly fingers of yours and I'll put a few holes in you, fair?"

Artemis's hands moved away from the computer and went up in the air.

"Artemis?" A girl's voice came from the machine and I stepped closer to it. I peered at the data and saw the brown haired child, fluttering towards Butler's body. Fluttering towards my trap. I grinned. Right on cue the sound of a gunshot came through the speakers and the line went dead.

Artemis's head whipped to the side as he stared at the computer blankly. The shock was clear, though he was taking it rather well.

Artemis's voice was annoyingly level as he asked, "What did you do?"

"Oh and I might have just killed her and anyone you might've held dear," I said nonchalantly, as if I was announcing the state of the weather. As I spoke I watched his expression, waiting for the collapsed shattered expression to come. His face was grim and his features dark. So, so close. Feel the agony hovering close. Feel the desperation, the pain, the rush.

Feel it drown you...and understand.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then suddenly his posture straightened as if all of his woes dropped away. He left them in the ground as he rose and he stared at me. He folded his hands behind his back and he stared at me defiantly, "If this is your counterattack this is pathetic. Butler is a bodyguard. He is meant to be readily disposed. That girl is a...soldier. Nothing that can't be replaced. If this is the best you could come up with I am sorely disappointed." He sighed and one of his hands came up to cover his eyes. "Oh Diana." His hands came away and his fucking bold as brass eyes were staring at me again. Clear. Defiant. Unclouded. FREE.

"DAMN YOU!" My finger pressed the trigger and another gunshot filled the room. Artemis's eyes bulged as the bullet lodged itself into his flesh. He collapsed onto one knee and his left hand shot out to support himself. I looked at the bowed position triumphantly. More important than my gratification was the fact that the gaze was gone. It wasn't there taunting me anymore because he was broken down before me. I took a deep breath and smiled. "How many times have I made holes in you already? Three? I would've thought you would've figured out by now that I follow through on my threats."

Artemis grit his teeth and shifted his weight off the side that was wounded.

Hmmmm. I watched his blood drip to the ground, slowly pooling into the plush carpet. The rivulets of rich red marred the deep color of his suit. There was a few minutes of silence as Artemis's pained breathing filled the room. His head lifted and that look from before was gone. I stared into his eyes. Desperately concealed panic and painstakingly concealed agony hovered behind his dark eyes. I licked my dry lips and felt a small well of pleasure. The proud gaze disappeared. I had broken it.

"What did I do?" He grounded out from between his teeth. It was actually quite pleasing to hear him in pain and even more pleasing to know I forced it out when he was so intent on hiding it.

"Nothing," I sang out cheerfully.

His face twisted for a moment, "Why are you here Diana?"

"Why do you think I'm here Artemis?" I let one hand slip away from its duty of supporting the gun and made a handgun with it. "Click, boom." I added my sound effects as I took aim with the imaginary gun. "Really Artemis, you're supposed to be a genius."

"I am a genius."

"Obviously not if this is your best delaying tactic. Nobody is going to save you. Nobody can save you. I shot Butler. The doors are made by you, which means that you made it hard for anyone to get in here; so I wouldn't expect any help from those fairy friends of yours either. Not that any of your friends are still alive but...never too safe. I learned that the hard way, from you." I sneered at Artemis.

He tried to maintain impassiveness as he asked, "You're here to kill me. Then why haven't you done it yet?" His voice betrayed him.

I wagged my finger at him, "Tsk, tsk Artemis. Here I was thinking you were so smart…" I sighed sadly. "I'm here to find out where you hid Alex."

Artemis's head snapped up and he looked at me with eyes pinched with suspicion. He studied my facial features for an extended period of time and then gave out to a chortled laugh. My fingers turned white on the grip of the gun but something inside me compelled me not to pull the trigger on his life, not yet. "So this is how you're dealing with it," Artemis said quietly.

My voice went soft, a plea for him to just return him. For Artemis to realize how much Alex meant to me, "I just want him back Artemis. That's all you have to do. Just bring him back. And this will all end." Artemis's features twisted into a guilty look before shaking his head.

"I can't do anything for you Diana." His voice was different than all the other times. It was quieter, softer almost….but it couldn't have been true because his next words were lies. "I don't have him." I shook in rage. Lies. Where else could Alex be then?

"STOP LYING!" I screeched and stalked closer to Artemis. "Stop lying or I'll...I'll kill you."

Artemis face paled but quickly regained its color, "If you were going to kill me you would've done so already." He shook his head grimly, "Diana, nothing you do is going to bring back Alex."

"Oh so you admit he's with you?" I waved my hand in the air with a flourish. "Why not just start with that Artemis?"

Artemis froze for a moment, a muscle in his jaw twitched. "I didn't say that," he enunciated each word sharply.

"Yes, you did," my voice dropped low and perhaps Artemis recognized it because he automatically shrank a little as he heard the sound. Perhaps he remembered it from that fateful day with the presentation or perhaps he just remembered the situation he was in.

"Diana you could kill me but-"

"Oh my, such a plain and boring idea," I grinned at him and his face went even more white than it had been before. "I don't want to end things that fast, otherwise I won't be able to get you to tell me where Alex is." I stepped closer and fired again. He flinched as the bullet whizzed by, grazing his ear. "Oops!" I giggled. "Sorry, did that hurt?" His eyes darted to and fro, trying to find something that could help him. I pulled out the other gun, the one Alex used when he was training in the Harvard Executive Protection Training Academy. My wrist twinged at the weight but I ignored the sensation. The sensation as if my hand was going to drop away from me.

I can't stop. Not even if I fall apart. I flipped my wrist up and the gun leveled itself at Artemis. I ignored the pain and focused on my target. I won't stop. I will end this.

I emptied the clip of the other gun this time, firing in rapid succession. The bullets grazed Artemis each time: leg, cheek, clothes. I dropped the empty gun onto the floor and it hit the floor with a dull thud. Steam rose from the nose and the heat melted the rug creating a disgusting burnt smell. I switched the other gun into my now open hand. "Who said you could even THINK about leaving Artemis?" I put my hand on my chest. "I don't think you know this about me but I don't ever let what I want escape."

The machine crackled to life and communications reconnected. "Diana O'Carroll." I stopped advancing at the sound of a different voice in the room. A chocolatey voice, similar to Trouble's but lighter in tone, filled the room. I looked around for the source of the voice. Seeing no one in the room besides Artemis I resumed watching Artemis and spoke out loud, figuring they hacked into the computer. What I saw on Artemis's face was disgusting. Irritating. Revolting.

Artemis's face was filled with hope and shock.

Recovery.

I sneered at the hope giver annoyed by it's interruption,"Yes, it's my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours. It's proper manners to introduce yourself."

There was a moment of silence before a name was uttered, "Holly. My name is Holly."

"Well, Holly, if you're here to convince me to let Artemis go I'm quite afraid you're dreaming of an inconceivable situation to me. So perhaps you should save your breath and spare me the time I would waste listening to your litany." I put a hand on my cheek and sighed, "I so do hate useless chatter."

"Even if this useless chatter will tell you where Alex is?"

...Artemis flinched. My mouth opened, "Do share."

"Alex is here. Outside."

"Oh, yeah. Did you also mention that pigs fly and I'm an angel? Should I just open the door to let you storm on in? Like I'll believe that."

"Listen." There was a bustling of sound and then a voice.

"Diana?"

I froze at the sound. A soft, warm voice, just as I remembered it. I wanted to just run to him and cry. To feel his arms around me, protecting me from everything, and just stay there. Because he is here. Because that was his voice. "Alex?"

"Good," he sounded relieved. He sounded the same. He sounded fine. And just as suddenly, he was gone. The other voice was back.

"Now do you believe me?" Her voice was friendly, convincing, compelling.

But something was wrong. I looked away from the computer, back to Artemis. His face was shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How?" His mouth moved but no sound came out.

Why did he not know? How did he not know?

Something, something. It was wrong.

I don't want it to be false.

Something was.

My voice trembled, "What was my promise to you Alex?"

Please. Please answer.

Nothing.

Tears welled up in my eyes and ran down my face.

Weakness.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TRAMP ON IN AND WALK OVER ME LIKE I'M A MAT BECAUSE I WANT HIM? DAMN YOU!" I fired at the computer and it sparked. "DAMN YOU!" Another bang and this time a larger spark. "DAMN YOOOUUU!" The computer sparked and it burst with a crack! as I emptied my clip at it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of grey and I threw up my arm defensively. CRACK! I teetered to the side by the force behind the blow and nursed my arm. Most likely broken. I looked up to see Artemis holding the gun in his hand. The red paint that marked it as Alex stood out brightly against the black metal of the gun. Stood out brightly against the pale white of Artemis's skin.

Artemis grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "He's dead Diana. Let him go. He's dead." I swatted away his hands but with the previous attack any strength in any of my arms was gone.

A dislocated wrist. A broken arm. I stared down at my wounds for a moment. What else is broken?

I laughed.

"What are you trying to accomplish here?" Artemis's voice was quiet. "Don't lie. You're not looking for Alex. You know the truth."

I laughed and blearily realized that tears were running down my cheeks, "I don't know anymore. I don't know." Artemis's hands came off me like I had scalded him.

"I'm sorry."

...I dropped to my knees holding the gun in my hand. Red like blood. Red like his hair. Red. I picked up the gun, my arm protesting. "Not sorry enough." I stood up and held the gun up. Artemis's face turned into a horrified expression. Gun went to temple. "Not sorry enough. Blood is on your hands Artemis."

His hands rose and my finger cocked the trigger. His hands went absolutely still, mid-way raised. "Diana," Artemis's voice was soft, cautioning. My finger curled around the trigger.

BANG!

It was over.


	16. Chapter 16: The World Will Never Know

**WARNING: You're going to hate me. The story and some characters are mine but the Artemis Fowl characters and story isn't. You know the drill. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh geez. I'm so mean to all of you guys. I know a lot of you were concerned that I would have left this unfinished but a personal promise I had made to myself was to never leave a story unfinished. Doesn't mean it wasn't hell to get this last chapter out though...ugh. Please don't kill me once you read this...but read on to the end of this series.**

* * *

***Marie O'Carroll***

* * *

I hummed along with the radio as I prepped dinner for the night. Though there were many machines around our house that could easily do what I was doing in a quarter of the time, there was something comforting about making food for yourself and someone else. I pulled out the plates and set the table, moving slower than normal because of the child in my stomach. My child.

I heard a ku-thunk, which told me my husband had dropped whatever he had been moving into our child's bedroom. I shook my head and gave a half-hearted sigh. "Are you okay dear?"

"Yep! Just fine!" He grunted out. I smiled a tad, no doubt he had dropped it on his foot or something along those lines but didn't want to admit it. He was so like her-I felt the child in my stomach give a violent little kick. "Oh, you little fighter," I crooned at her. I was glad for it as well. I don't think I could take another weak child; the knowledge that they were constantly walking the life between death and life was too painful for us. I still remember how devastated my husband had been when my first child died so I was determined to make sure this little girl made it safely through the world. The first one was so young. I don't want this one to die too.

The song on the radio ended and I heard the announcer start reporting the popular news. "...had died recently, breaking millions of fan's hearts all over the world. And if that wasn't enough, it looks like the world said screw you again. It took the life of young genius Diana O'Carroll. A celebrity in her own right, Diana O'Carroll is known for her recent nomination…"

I froze, my breath stopping with my heart for a moment. Those words, they hurt.  
We hadn't known her that well, she was a distant relative of Shaun's, but she had been kind enough to help us when we were struggling. She had been there for us, trying to cheer us up with the new house when I had a late miscarriage for my first child.

No doubt there would be a large funeral for her later; my mind wondered hollowly if we would be invited. Shaun came into the kitchen, took a look at my face, and caught a snippet of the news. "Diana passed on?"

I nodded quietly. It felt too scary to say outloud but there was no reason as to why it should be. Maybe it was because I was with child. I felt my throat tighten but forced the words out, "Yes. She's gone." Shaun wrapped me in a warm hug and ran his gentle hands through my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. "She's gone."

* * *

***Holly Short***

* * *

I tore my eyes away from the viewing screen with a bitter smile.

They've forgotten, not truly...but at least the pain will be less.

The door to the room opened with a click and Mulch came in, munching on a sandwich dripping with mayo. I cringed in disgust as a drop splattered onto the carpet. I stepped back a tad and pressed the end button on the monitor, but not before Mulch got a glance. "You wiped their memories?"

"Yes."

Mulch grunted in response, as his mouth was full. He hopped onto the plush love-seat in the corner and the air rushed out of it with a hissss. I couldn't help rolling my eyes a tad as Mulch grinned happily. His giant teeth made quick work of the sandwich and then he opened his mouth to reply properly, "You didn't have to you know."

"Yes, but it was the least I could do."

"You mean because of that letter you found. Pretty smart of the little mud-girl to hide a final message on her body," Mulch said as he licked the mayo off of his fingers.

"You wouldn't know smart if it knocked you top-side."

"Yeesh, harsh," Mulch muttered quietly.

I realized it was a tad bit harsh...a tad bit like Commander Root actually. He must have rubbed off on me. Or maybe I was more shaken up by the case than I cared to admit. Either way, Mulch had been right. Diana had been smart and knew Alex would look for her final message, her will. Though we weren't Alex, we still noticed the video on her body before handing it off to the mud-people. Her message had been fabulously in character-snotty and untrusting of everyone. She had flipped through pages of her will to show in video format the newest notarized version. That had been boring and perfectly legal, no doubt her lawyer would take care of that. It was the ending that mattered the most. There had been a note at the end, a private addition for Alex and that was when I began to feel guilty. It felt wrong to watch her face soften and hear the words she meant for someone else, but we had to know if she spoke about us at all. We had to wipe any trace of ourselves first. It was a good thing I forced myself through it because she spoke of the Fae at length, telling of our patterns and hopes for us...She also spoke of how she didn't want her parents to suffer. She knew if Alex was watching this, she was dead. So she asked of him one thing.

Make everyone forget.

I remember vividly the moment she had spoken of it. Her body had seemed so small, so frail. She had folded her arms over herself and for the first time she had looked away from the camera.

"You're smart Alex, smarter than I let you believe sometimes...so I know you can do it. Find whatever the Fae use or do and make sure my family doesn't suffer...please Alex." There was a moment of silence as she just rubbed her hands up and down her arms, as if trying to comfort herself. "...and Alex?" Her voice was hesitant. She looked back up at the camera. "I love you...and I know it's mean to tell you now. I know it's unfair to say it now...but please don't forget me. Only you can't forget."

Then the message had ended just like that.  
In the end, Alex hadn't been the one to fulfill her wish, but me.

"Short, I know you erased their memories... probably would've erased mine too if it wasn't against fae law," he said as he motioned towards the dark screen. He wasn't wrong. It was my mistake and should've only been on my hands. Mulch continued, "...but what about the mud-boy?"

"Artemis?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head. "I didn't need too. He repressed it himself."

* * *

***Artemis Fowl***

* * *

Red. Red was on the floors, on my hands, splayed and splattered about the room. It was leaking from the hole in her head. I remember because all of this red, this blood, is on my hands. I know that. For some reason. I know. Just as I know it isn't real.

Suddenly, the body below twitched, writhing as if it was alive. It moved; its joints popping and twisting into awkward positions; it was rising. The body, the corpse was rising up to stare at me. Soulless eyes, grey with the lost spirit stared into my face and were bleeding tears. The body began to decay at a rapid rate: the skin fell off, peeling to the floor, the blood caked onto her face, her eyes sunk into black holes, and her bones turned yellow with age. I backed away, sensing this was not right. Knowing that flesh couldn't decay at that rate without a modification to its consistency; it was scientifically impossible. Her bony fingers gripped my arm, preventing me from escaping. I tried to pry her fingers off but the bones wouldn't break their hold, it sank into my arm like daggers in flesh drawing pinpricks of blood through my ruined tuxedo. Her teeth clacked as the empty skull said, "Blood is on your hands Artemis." Her face came so close I could smell the reek of the rotting flesh, so close I felt nausea rise and bile in my throat. Then it was all covered in a bright light, followed by a familiar scream.

Holly...

* * *

I shot awake, panting, feeling the sweat run down my back. My breath was short and I could feel my muscles tense. I heard the door behind me open and a quiet, but stern grunt came seconds after. I had no doubt I looked a mess; I hadn't been able to recover, not as easily as I normally do. I had been shot before, but it hadn't taken me this long to recover before, nor has it ever caused me nightmares.

"I'm fine. It was a dream," I spoke tersely to Butler. More terse than I had been intending to. Butler knew that the same dream had been haunting me ever since I left the care of the Fae. Still everyone refused to tell me what had happened that day. The gap I had was confusing, irritating. It was as if everyone but me knew the answer to the problem.

The memories were gone, from the trauma of the shot to the head. Holly said it had been meant for my attacker that day and that the bullet had hallucinogenic properties but I- sometimes I wonder.

Who is that girl?

I sighed and pushed the covers off of myself. Right now I doubt I could return to sleep comfortably.

Right now, I doubt that I could do anything...A small snippet of the newscast reached my ears.

"Diana O'Carroll found dead. Pronounced cause of death, suicide, but authorities are currently suspecting foul play."

I listened in, raptly. I looked back at Butler to see shock on his face. Then I realized why.

I felt the cool trail of water slip down my cheek.

Tears…

Why do I feel sad?

For whom?

The radio buzzed quietly, "Miss. O'Carroll's parents had no memory of their daughter. Doctor's say it's likely due to the trauma of the incident that caused the amnesia but police are suspicious. As it is now, it seems it may just be a mystery that will never be solved. The truth… the world may never find it... Either way, so ends the tale of the world's multi-millionaire tragedy, Diana O'Carroll."

* * *

We "...believed in the green light, the...future that year by year recedes before us. It eluded us then, but that's no matter — tomorrow we will run faster, stretch out our arms farther. . . . And one fine morning —" -Scott F. Fitzgerald

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you for reading this story for as long as all of you have. Thank you for putting up with all of my character's ups and downs, even though it was probably a heck of a ride to go through. Thank you for being patient. Thank you most of all for supporting me, through thick and thin. :)**


End file.
